Young Justice: The Rise of Young Syndicate
by PowerFan132
Summary: A new Threat rises brought over from another earth by Brainiac 5 years after kidnapping Tim, Bart, Tula and, the real Roy, now a new generation must find a way to convince their mentors to come back together to reform Young Justice while dealing with their own issues, failure is not an option. Rated: T because i'm paranoid.
1. The New Generation

**Hope none of you forgot about me, because Book Two is officially out, and its going to be just as good as the first one, if not better.-PowerFan132**

 **Contains Half OCs they are my own characters, but they took up the mantle of an already existing hero/villain, and one (for now) full OC.**

* * *

 **R-01: Robin**

 **R-02: Supergirl**

 **R-03: Arrowette**

 **R-04: Powerfist**

 **R-05: Traci-13**

 **R-06: Tigress**

 **R-07: Tempest**

 **B-19: Beast Boy**

 **B-23: Impulse**

* * *

 **Location: Mount Justice**

 **Time: 1400 PST**

 **Date: July 4, 2021**

* * *

 **Recognized:**

 **Robin R-01**

The computer blared out in it's monotone voice, as Damian entered the room, he had decided that he would form his own team so to speak, he formed it so they could convince the original team that the world still needed them, even if it had been five years since they split up and went their separate ways.

The Recall team had been consisting of:

Mason Bolt, who took up the mantle of Tempest, who was being trained under Aqualad

Amanda Stone, Who took up the Mantle of Tigress, who was being trained under Artemis

Bart Allen, who still carried the mantle of Impulse, who was receiving extended training from Kid Flash

Garfield Logan, Who still held the mantle of Beast Boy, Who was being trained on which animals work best against what by his blood sister, Miss Martian.

Claire White, who took up the mantle of Traci-13, who was learning magic from Zatanna

Kara Zor-El Also known as Kara Danvers, who created the mantle of Supergirl, and was being trained under Superboy

Bobby Reyes, who created the mantle of Powerfist, and was currently being trained under Rocket.

Suzanne "Cissie" King-Jones, Who wore the mantle of Arrowette, who was being trained by Red Arrow

And finally Damian Wayne, the current Robin, Being trained from time to time under Nightwing.

And today was the meeting day.

"Oh, C'mon Cissie...give it to me..." Bart whined as he saw Cissie pulling out a whole batch of cookies from the oven. Mason instantly bolted over when the sweet scent hit his nose

"Yeah Cissie, please can we have some." Mason started begging "No, knowing you two, they would be gone before the rest of the team showed up." she said as she swat the two sets of hands reaching for cookies away.

"Oh, let them have one Jones, we all know how annoying the two of them can get when they haven't eaten anything, and as much as I like the agony of others, I don't like it happening in the middle of a meeting." Damian said as he entered the room, sunglasses covering his blue eyes. "You really are deserving of the title Demon Bat." Mason muttered out, but received the not quite perfected Bat glare, which ended up looking more cute than intimidating, the computer suddenly blared out the arrival of the rest of the team.

 **Recognized:**

 **Supergirl R-02**

 **Powerfist R-04**

 **Traci-13 R-05**

 **Tigress R-06**

 **Beast Boy B-19**

They came in by groups, in the short time that they've been together, they've really grown to become the best of friends.

All but a certain green skinned person, he was still heart broken over the loss of his old friends those five years ago, he managed to bring one back to safety, but it had been to late for the rest.

Bart still tried to cheer him up, but he still always seemed down.

"Gar don't feel bad, they're all alive, I know they are, I can feel it." Bart said as he sped over to Beast Boy.

"I know B...but if I had gotten the League in there sooner, I would have been able to save more than just you, and now Brainiac has pretty much his own form of the team." Gar said as he sulked to the kitchen, which had been dubbed their meeting room.

"So, any of you talk to your mentors about their time on the team yet?" Damian asked, he was met with a bunch of shaking heads, and only three nodding ones.

"Raquel said she couldn't worry about them anymore, not since she officially joined the League a three years ago." Bobby said as her took one of the cookies "Ow! it's hot!" He screamed as he let it go and let it fall to the table.

"I talked with Kaldur about it, he said he regretted leaving, but he also couldn't defy the needs his king had for him going back to Atlantis."

Mason said as he used his control over water to cool a cookie before grabbing it and eating it.

"I talked to Wally, he said he doesn't regret leaving, he said that Di-I mean Nightwing needed some time." Bart said as he grabbed three cookies only for his hands to be swatted at by Arrowette "No more than one." she said in a low growl causing Bart to put the two extras back. "Same temper as Artemis, hey Tigress, you wanna trade mentors with her?" Bart asked in a playful tone. causing an arrow to fly past his head. "Oops, my finger slipped." Cissie said as she got up and retrieved her arrow. "Same lack of humor too." Bart sighed out. Claire let out a laugh, a few minutes later calming down enough to talk. "I asked Zatanna about the separate members of the team, not about her time on it, but still about it." Claire said still letting out a chuckle every so often. "But anyways, she said she left for good reason and left it at that." Claire finished "Looc dwod eht eikooc." She said as she took down her cookie, seeing the pouting face of Powerfist. "Oh c'mon Bobby, don't give me that look, Bart took one without letting it cool down, if he can you can too." Claire finished as she popped the cookie into her mouth. "Eres un demonio sin corazon, Claire." Bobby mumbled from under his breath grabbing his cookie and popping it into his mouth.

"Bobby, please quit with the Spanish you're the only person here who speaks it." Cissie said as she grabbed her cookie and motioned Bart and Mason to feel free to get as many as they want, eyes popping open as they looked towards each other and grinned, nearly all the remaining cookies being gone within the second. Cissie scoffed. "Called it, you two are more predictable than Green Lantern." Bart smiled. "Which one?" he asked sending her a knowing smirk, Damian giving orders before she could send out another arrow.

"Alright, Allen, you need to convince Kid Flash to at least reconsider returning to the team, Bolt look into Aquaman's reason for calling Aqualad back to Atlantis. Rayes, find out why Rocket doesn't want to worry about the team in the first place." Damian ordered as the meeting ended. "Was a step ahead of you" Bart said as he stood up. "Was going to find out anyways." Mason said as he stood up as well. "En eso Robin." Bobby said as he took off for the Zeta Tubes, Mason and Bart hanging back to hang out and chat.

 **Recognized:**

 **Robin R-01**

 **Supergirl R-02**

 **Arrowette R-03**

 **Powerfist R-04**

 **Traci-13 R-05**

 **Tigress R-06**

 **Beast Boy B-19**

The computer blared out in in its monotone voice. Mason looked over to see the distressed face of Bart Allen.

"What's wrong Bart?" He asked when he saw Bart walking around the room.

"Nothing, it's just I was a member of the team when this place got destroyed, its just hard to believe it was really just a projection of it blowing up, I guess simply put, I can't believe that its really been here all this time." Bart stated as the two walked over to the bedrooms, stopping in front of Bart's door. "I only got to spend a small amount of time here, but that time was the best of my life." Bart said as he input the password to open his door.

The room revealed before them was nearly barren, a few newspaper clipping from events yet to happen lining the walls. a tarp covering a giant machine in the back of the room.

"What is that?" Mason asked as Bart pulled off the tarp. "A time machine." Bart said as he dragged his hand along the slightly rusted frame of the machine. "I never told you guys did I?" Bart asked as he turned back to face Mason. "I'm from a future where the Reach invasion succeeded and they took over." He said as he shivered at the memories. Mason came over and sat a hand on Bart's shoulder. "I didn't know." He said as he looked over to the Time Machine. "But that's behind you, you have all the friends you've made from coming back." Mason said as he noticed the tears falling from Bart's eyes. Bart managed to wipe the tears away, "You're right, I don't have to worry about that future anymore." He said as he brought his hand up to the machine once again. Mason gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of the room. "I hope you know that nothing is set in stone, if it was, then all we're doing is pushing your future back." He said as he stood at the door, leaving for the Zeta Tubes, and leaving a blushing Bart in the room alone.

 **Recognized:**

 **Tempest R-07**

Bart had managed to shake off the blush, that's when he heard the voice. "I knew you would find out eventually." The voice said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Dick." Bart said as he looked behind him. "How did you know I was here?" He asked as he saw Dick lean against a wall.

"I followed Dami to the Zeta Tubes, then hacked the system to not announce me." He said as he stopped pushed off the wall. "I even overheard your little meeting, gotta say, I think it's bold that you all want the Team to reform, but...That is just impossible, we all have grown to far apart, and I don't think Wally and Artemis would be to thrilled about finding out that their own proteges were talking to the protege of the person they both still hate most." Dick said as he sat a hand on Bart's shoulder. "Dick, Wally still worries about you, whenever he hears a report about you he pales, he doesn't hate you, he's just worried, an I think he's right to, you're going to get seriously hurt if you keep this solo act u-" Bart was cut off by a slight stinging on his cheek. "Bart, don't think you can lie to me, I know Wally hates me, f he was worried he would visit or at least call." Dick said as he took an aggressive stance. "He's busy training me and defending Central with Grandpa B, how could he call or visit when he doesn't have any time to!" Bart screamed, slight venom within his voice.

"Forget about it, if you don't want to rejoin the team, fine...but what would Tim think if he was here." He noticed Dick stiffen up, hand curling into a fist, and swinging towards him, a dead on collision with his jaw.

"Don't you dare talk about Tim like he's dead, I know he's alive out there somewhere, But if you ever talk about him like that again, i'll personally make sure you _never_ run again!" Dick screamed as he stormed out of the room, leaving a frightened and hurting Bart, silently crying over the fact that the man he considered an uncle just _hit_ him.

Bart ran out of the Cave, not noticing the figure standing in the corner of the room.

"Very good my apprentice...you're learning well, soon you will come to me, whether you want to...or not." The voice said as he exited through the hangar.

* * *

 **Location: Bludhaven**

 **Time: 2200 PST**

 **Date: July 4, 2021**

* * *

"Damian, I don't want you ever going back to the mountain." Dick said as he approached the Robin he had picked up in his time as Batman

"Grayson, what are you talking about?" Damian asked trying to play dumb. "You heard me Damian, you will never return to Mount Justice, if you do, i'll revoke your identity as Robin, I was Batman when you became Robin, I have the right." Dick said as he pulled out his Escrima sticks.

"You can't tell me what to do Grayson...unless you want another case of Todd on your hands!" Damian growled as he reached for his utility belt, hand getting grabbed by Dick as he threw him over his head.

"Damian, you know how he is now is not my fault." Dick said as he saw Damian roll over and brace his arm. "I don't care what you say Grayson, when push comes to shove I will _always_ choose family over people becoming villains like _you_!" Damian yelled as he ran out of the room, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Dick looked back eyes widened as he realized what he just did. "Dami...Wait!" He yelled as he tried to run after him, only to get blocked by a certain green eyed, freckled Ginger.

"We need to 'talk' _now_." Wally growled in a threatening tone.

* * *

 **Location: Central City**

 **Time: 2100 CST**

 **Date: July 4, 2021**

* * *

Bart had run through the door leading to his room, Amanda noticed this and walked into Bart's bedroom. "Bart...you okay?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. he shook his head and revealed his red cheek, his rapid healing had healed most of it, but it was still red enough to see. "I think my jaw was sprained as well." he said as he rubbed his lower jaw. "Did Mason do this to you?" She asked at the door to the room, on her way to get an ice pack. "No, Nightwing did." Bart said as he shook his head.

She just gasped and turned around, "Nightwing knows about our team?" she asked as with a hand covering her mouth "You need to tell Wally." Bart's eyes widened. "No, if we do it'll ruin any chance we have of bringing the team back!" Bart screamed as he clutched his jaw harder. "Fine, I won't give him details, I'll just tell him that I went to visit Damian, and heard that Nightwing had hit him when he brought up Jason." She said a sad smile touching her features.

* * *

"Walls...why are you here?" Dick asked as he noticed the aggressive stance his best frie-could he even call him that anymore, was taking up. "I happened to notice Bart with a hand mark on his face, and I know the only person who is strong enough to leave a mark without it fading away instantly besides the league, is you...so I ask you what did you _do_?" Wally asked his voice once again in a low growl. "Wally, he knows about the mountain not really being gone, and he's on a team with the other proteges of us original nine." Dick said as Wally threw a punch at him. "So that gives you the right to hit him?!" Wally yelled as he sped behind him and delivered a blow to his ribs.

"That's not all." Dick said as he held his sprained ribs. "He brought up Tim..." He said as he suddenly found the floor more interesting than Wally. "Still, and that gives you the right to hit him, he thinks of you as _family_ , and you go and hit him..." Wally yelled as he grabbed Dick by the collar of his suit. "He wants to reform the team!" Dick yelled as Wally readied his fist to punch him again. Wally looked at him in disbelief "What?" Wally asked as he kept his fist readied "Bart and all of our sidekicks want to reform the team, they know about the mountain not really being gone..." Dick spat out as Wally punched the wall next to him.

"I don't know what had come over me...but i'm sorry." Dick apologized as he felt Wally's grip loosen.

"You know...I actually sort of miss going on missions, I even still have our old communicator in case somebody contacts us needing help." Wally admitted pulling out the old earpiece that had more than once saved their lives.

"Thought you wanted to live a _normal life_." Dick said in a slightly aggressive slightly playful tone, Wally simply held his hands in the air. "What can I say...old habits die hard...but seriously, you think we should try and help them reform us?" Wally asked, noticing the concentrated face. "They must all know that I know by now, but they don't know that you do...I have an idea!" Dick screamed as he pulled Wally into the Armory of his warehouse.

* * *

 **Location: Outer Space**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Date: July 4, 2021**

* * *

Do you think they are ready?" Cheetah asked as she approached the chair.

A mysterious voice answering back. "Yes...I do, it's time to initiate the second phase of the collecting of Earth." The voice said as the chair spun around revealing the green being known as brainiac.

"Bring over the ones I requested." Brainiac said as a door opened up revealing the artifact the team had been sent to retrieve five years earlier, now blasting a portal onto the wall in front of it, nine young figures tumbling out from it.

"Perfect." Brainiac smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first chapter of this story, I will be starting a new upload plan, starting with at least one chapter a week, like a real episode release, so I hope you don't get hurt over it, and Please leave a review for what you think about the new story so far, and if you have any OC requests, please let me know and i'll try to add them to this story.**


	2. Recognized B03 B05

**Welcome to Chapter 2, I hope you like grumpy Damian, because there will be a bit of him, and remember, any OC's you all have, i'll try to add, but i'll only be able to if you give me a detailed explanation, like if they have powers or not, and who their mentor is etc., Also please let me know if you don't mind me making a costume look for them, or if you already have one set up.-PowerFan132**

* * *

 **Location: Mount Justice**

 **Time: 1600 PST**

 **Date: July 5, 2021**

* * *

Damian had been staying in the cave since the incident of his arm being broke by Dick, he knew he didn't do it on purpose, but it still hurt him to think that the brother he got along with best would even possibly be able to hurt him, that's when he heard the knock on the door.

He got up from the bed of the room he was lying in, guessing it was a previous Robin's room due to all the high tech gadgets in it.

"Robin...it's me." A voice called. He opened the door and it revealed the form of Cissie holding out a plate of cookies, "I heard about the fight you had with Nightwing, and I thought I'd bake some cookies to bring your spirits back up." She said as she held out the plate, he simply took one and exited the room, looking at the name. "Robin" Damian said as he took a bite of the cookie in his hand "Must have been Grayson's room." He thought chewing a mouthful of cookie. "How about we go put on a movie and you can tell me about what happened?" Cissie asked when Damian nodded they went to the living room, when they heard the Zeta Tube call out a name they never thought they'd hear it call out.

 **Recognized:**

 **Kid Flash B-03**

"Wow...Never thought it was really still here." Wally said in awe as he looked around. "I wonder how my souvenirs are." He stated in wonder as he raced towards his room, running into the kitchen a minute later holding a large pile of things in his arms, picking up the Sai he had collected from one of his first battles with Artemis's sister, Cheshire. "Rusty, but that's nothing that I can't fix by using a mix of Sulfuric acid and Nitric acid." he muttered to himself, pretending to be unaware of the two sets of eyes watching him. "Actually, I think I remember storing some of them in my room." He said as he sped out of the other exit of the kitchen.

Arrowette whispered into Damian's ear. "How do you think he found out about the Zeta Tube still being active here?" She asked as she witnessed him returning with the two acids he named. "Okay, one part of Nitric acid, and two parts Sulfuric, gotta heat 'em up, and then that will produce the liquid compound I need to eat the rust right off the sai." Wally whispered to himself, looking up and pretending to have just noticed them. "Oh...how long have you been there?" He asked awkwardly blinking. Cissie Looked stunned. "Um...question, how did you know we were here, we were being so quiet." Wally simply smirked and let out a little chuckle. "When you're best friend is a batkid, you tend to pick up on some things over the years." Wally says with a gentle smile. "Oh, actually, this earns you a question...what are you doing here, I don't remember Roy ever telling me that he introduced you to Nightwings protege." He asked as he turned to Cissie sending her his best stern look, failing miserably and ended up laughing. "What's so funny?" Cissie asked pure curiosity barefly visible on her features as she frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing, you just remind me so much of Arty, you look so much like her if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were related." Wally said as his laughter died down.

"I really am wondering though, why when I pull up the log of those who used the Tube, why does it say that all nine proteges were here at one point?"

The two teens were standing there in shock. "How did you pull up the logs, even Robin couldn't do it!" Cissie asked while her jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'm able to access it because i'm B zero three, remember, any of the original nine members can pull it up." Wally said as he walked over to the Zeta Tubes. "But, I'm Robin, I should be able to access them because I would have been recognized as B zero one."Damian stated as he ran in front of the speedster. Wally simply started laughin. "You don't know, do you? if it recognized you because of your hero identity, then 'Wing would have ended up being B one zero after he became Nightwing." Wally stated looking at the confused face of Damian Wayne. "Here, let me explain, the system recognizes your DNA the strands that make you who you are, blood type, eye color etc., it doesn't recognize your hero identity, since i'm the third member, even if I created a new Identity, it would still read me as the third member, not a new one." Wally explained, he took another glance at the two in front of him, still clearly confused. "Here, let me show you." Wally said as he activated the Tube and walked through.

 **Recognized:**

 **Kid Flash B-03**

They both sat in front of the Tube as it called out his arrival once again.

 **Recognized:**

 **Kid Flash B-03**

Wally was completely zeta'd in, wearing only civvies "See, even though I'm not in my suit, It recognized me as my hero self, each person has a different genetic code, and that's really what it reads. not physical features." He finished and saw nodding from the two heads in the room. "Good now that you understand, please explain why all nine proteges were in here at one time." Wally said in a gentle tone, so they know that he's not mad. "well...you see..." Cissie said looking over at Damian who was giving her the cute Bat-glare "Robin, until you master the glare you will not scare me." She said as she turned back. "Hang on..." she told Wally as she ran into the next room, pulling out her phone.

"C'mon Mason...pick up, pick up." she muttered to herself

" _Hey 'ette, something the matter?_ " Mason asked from over the phone

"Yeah, Wally is here and he's asking questions, not necessarily about our team, but they are pretty close to finding out about them." She said as she heard Mason shuffling around. " _Don't worry, i'll gather up everybody else and we'll be there soon._ " He said hanging up his phone. Arrowette had walked back into the room, and whispered something into Damian's ear. "Okay, Kid Flash, you want the truth, meet the recall team." Damian said as the Zeta Tube began emitting a soft hum as it started powering up.

 **Recognized:**

 **Supergirl R-02**

 **Powerfist R-04**

 **Traci-13 R-05**

 **Tigress R-06**

 **Tempest R-07**

 **Beast Boy B-19**

 **Impulse B-23**

Wally stared at the team that stood before him, he couldn't help but notice the common factors to them and their mentors. "Wow...so, what is your purpose?" He asked as he started seeing his friends standing there instead of the current generation. "We're trying to get you nine to come back together, or else the world might end up being doomed, the disasters that would have been world threatening you all helped avoid." Mason said as he took a step forwards. "You're Kal's partner, right?" Wally asked seeing the revamped uniform that the original Tempest used to wear. "Yeah." Mason answered with a nod.

"Nice to finally be meeting you, although I had a feeling that that's what you were all trying to do." Wally answered as he massaged the back of his neck, pulling out his old earpiece. "I wanna help you do it." He said as he put it in his ear. "Young Justice will fight together once more, even if it takes years." He said as he contacted the Watchtower. "Kid Flash to Watchtower, come in, tell the big three that their covert ops team will be operational again soon, for now a new set will temporarily take over." and with that said he took the device out of his ear and put it back in his pocket. "I know for a fact that Megalicious will jump at the chance to return to the team." Wally said as they all turned to Gar who nodded in confirmation. "It's all she ever talks about." He said as he walked forwards. "Alright, just got to reprogram you." Wally said as he entered a series of passwords, "There, your now all officially part of the B series." He said with a large grin appearing on his features, the computer now calling out the newly registered members.

 **Recognized:**

 **Robin B-27**

 **Supergirl B-28**

 **Arrowette B-29**

 **Powerfist B-30**

 **Traci-13 B-31**

 **Tigress B-32**

 **Tempest B-33**

"There, your first step towards reviving the team is done, now all you need is somebody appointed leader." Wally said as he glanced around, Damian took a step forwards. "No need for that, I'm already team leader." He said, looking around to see the angered glances of his teammates. "I don't quite remember voting and naming you team leader." Cissie said as she stood her ground. "My brother was leader, so by default that makes me leader, just like i'm heir to my father's company." Damian argued back. Wally cleared his throat to get the attention of the two arguing. "Well...if that is how it goes, then really Tempest is leader by default, since when we first started out Aqualad was team leader." He said seeing Mason's eyes widen. "There's no way I can lead, I'm just a goofball!" He screamed waving his hands in front of him. "Mason, out of all of us you're the most qualified though, Robin would probably put into all his plans kill on sight." That earned Damian a semi decent Bat-glare from Wally. "And Bart and Gar are to nowhere experienced enough to lead, as for me...I might end up doing the same thing as Robin, and Supergirl...she specializes in strength and speed, not planning, Powerfist only knows how to use twenty percent of his powers right now and Tigress I don't think will want to lead, you're the only option, when it comes to battle you are the most strategic one here." Cissie said as she swung an arm over Mason's shoulder. "Thanks 'Ette, but still i'm no leader." Mason said as he removed her arm.

"Then maybe, you could take me on as your leader?" A new voice said from the shadows, coming out to reveal themself to be none other than Miss Martian.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked as M'gann changed her hair back to being long and added hints of white to her costume, and also removed her hood, in favor of the original cape.

"Like Wally said, I want to come back, plus I haven't really taught Gar how to fly the Bio-ship yet." Damian simply tutted. "How hard could it be to fly a simple ship?" M'gann simply looked back and forth between Gar, Bart, and Wally struggling to hold in a laugh. "What's so funny Morzz? Damian asked. "You'll find that the Bio-ship is no ordinary ship c'mon, i'll show you." M'gann said as she led the seven new members of the team to the hangar. "Uh...there's nothing here." Damian sighed as he looked around. "Not yet there's not." M'gann said ominously as she pointed outside of the hangar. When Damian saw the ship flying in he pulled out his katana and fell into an aggressive fighting stance. "Why aren't you getting ready to fight!?" Damian asked as he looked around and saw the M'gann, Wally, Garfield and, Bart simply laughing.

"Because, that's the ship." M'gann managed to get out between her laughter as she saw the state of shock that Damian's face entered.

"I know, this was my reaction when I first saw it too." Bart laughed out. "It really isn't going to be a normal ship is it Bart?" Mason asked as he walked over and leaned on him from his shoulder. "Nope." Bart said adding a pop to the p. "Alright, c'mon in Robin, see for yourself if you can understand how it works." M"gann said with a slight snicker hidden in her voice. "Where's the cockpit?" Damian asked as he looked around the small interior, "Your standin' in it." Wally stated as he sat in his usual seat. "The controls are those two pillars in the back." M'gann said pointing to the back of the room. Damian once again simply tutted "If you can figure out how to fly it, then i'll simply become the team's debriefer." She said as Damian walked to the back of the room. "Where's the controls on these things?" He asked as he noticed the two orbs. Wally's eyes widened as he remembered what the Bio-ship could do. "Okay...lets not let this Robin learn to fly the ship, all in favor raise your hand." He said as all the hands in the ship shot up, leaving a cute bat-glaring Robin, and a very confused Miss Martian.

"We'll explain later." Wally said as he brought Robin away from the controls.

* * *

 **Location: Outer Space**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Date: July 5, 2021**

* * *

"Jeez Kid Quick, you really need to amp it up on the destruction." Talon said as he threw his Owl-rang's. "What did you just say Talon?!" Kid Quick screamed as he came to a stop. "Oh come on Talon, like you do it any better." Sea Prince said as he withdrew his swords and sharpened the blade. "At least I still have a master!" Talon screamed.

"Come now boys, don't make me make me destroy your mental landscape. " White Martian said as she flew down from her small perch above the room.

"Now, now, White, I don't think Zatara will approve of you killing her boy toy." Crock said as she fired her pistols at the targets in front of her.

"I don't think any of us will miss that snarky brat!" Nuclear screamed from across the room.

"I personally have no Idea why I haven't killed him myself." Blood Arrow muttered as he sharpened his arrow heads.

"Lla meht nrub!" Zatara screamed as fireballs appeared before her, firing at the bots in front of her. "I really don't care, knowing Owlman he'd replace him when given enough time, I just hope I don't have to work with any of you." She stated as she walked to the center of the room.

"Zatara, am I the only one with some sense here, I may not have been a villain for long, but I know that whatever we all have been brought here to do, we wouldn't be brought together unless we were all required to work together!" Ultraboy screamed from his chamber where he was being exposed to as much kryptonite as Brainiac had.

Cheetah approached them. "Do not argue, Brainiac wants you all to start getting along...if not I bet the goddess will approve of you being my next meals." She screeched as she saw they all backed away. "Fine." They all said as Kid Quick removed his mask revealing a set of green eyes and ginger hair, Talon doing the same removing his mask revealing the face of Richard Grayson.

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 2, I hope I'm not confusing you all, but here's a quick explanation for them all, Kid Quick, Sea Prince, White Martian, Crock, Nuclear, Zatara and, Blood Arrow are all the Earth 3 counterparts to Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, Rocket, Zatanna and, Red Arrow.**


	3. Tempests Decision

**Episode 3 Everybody, now, here is a quick warning, this chapter will detail a little background about one of my OC characters, and I know it might seem dark, it's not to dark,** **so don't take it the wrong way.-PowerFan132**

 **I have a forum up and running, I just created it so nothing's on it yet, but it'll be worth checking out.**

* * *

 **Location: Mount Justice**

 **Time: 1700 PST**

 **Date: July** **7, 2021**

* * *

"What happened in there?" Wally asked as he came up to the newest members of the team. "What does it matter, we got the objective and the exercise done, who cares what happened!" Damian yelled as he took a step forwards, the League had asked Wally and M'gann to test the capabilities of them to see if they're fit for missions or not. "Who cares...Who cares, try the _whole_ League, and the _whole_ team, what you did in there Robin was reckless, if this wasn't a training exercise then one of, if not all of you would be dead right now!" Wally yelled back.

"Take a look at this, two separate monitor's one showing the footage and one showing your teams status." Wally said as he accessed the two holographic monitors in front of them. "This is only footage from right at the end of the exercise, Watch carefully and tell me when you think everything starts to go wrong." Wally ordered pulling up footage from the room.

* * *

 ** _Camera Footage_**

* * *

 ** _"_ Tempest, I need you to get a defensive perimeter up, 'ette I need you on guard duty. _"_ Impulse ordered as he sped by knocking down a training bot. They were being outnumbered by what looked from the inside of the room an army of goons led by every villain known to man finally getting a shred of sense to form this strategy, team up and work together to over power the heroes.**

 ** _"_ Negative, we can't risk it, we are all that's standing between the Watchtower and the villain army, we need to take them head on! _"_ Robin screamed into his com-link. _"_ Robin, that won't work! _"_ Impulse yelled arguing with the fifth Robin. _"_ Guy's, hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you might want to move or get crushed! _"_ Arrowette warned as she saw a giant glob of hardened clay flying towards them. "Robin, we can argue this out later, but for now please just follow orders!" Impulse yelled as he pulled Robin onto his back and sped into the barrier that Tempest had set up. "There's to many." Arrowette said as she jumped down from her perch, looking around at the injured state of her teammates, in reality it had just been globs of paint that they got hit with, but in the room it looked like actual bullet wounds. "Almost everybody is injured, we need a new plan and I have the skill to make it... _Impulse_." Robin stated with venom laced in with his voice.**

 **"Robin, do you know how much stress this battle has put on us all, I don't think you do." Impulse yelled as he fell back, opening the cupboards in his suit revealing...nothing. "Great, i'm out of food to eat, this is just disastrous!" He yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground beside him. Robin simply tutted and reached into his utility belt, pulling out a protein bar. "Here, wouldn't be much of a teammate if I let you die." He said as he held it out, Impulse quickly snatched it from his hands and mumbled how grateful he was, and in less than a second ate it up. "Okay, Robin, I'm willing to listen as long as your plan does not include a one man distraction." He said as he took Robin's hand, eyes shimmering with thanks.**

 **"Luckily, I was thinking a two group plan, Arrowette, Supergirl and, I will go around their forces while everybody else distracts them from the front, it's risky, but it might just work." Robin said, everybody looking over to Tempest when they heard a frustrated grunt and a fist slam against the ground.**

 **"Guys, not sure you know this or not, but there's only so much this can take before it breaks, so whatever it is we're doing, we need to do it now!" Tempest yelled as he tried to repair cracks that had started appearing.**

* * *

 ** _Paused Camera Footage_**

* * *

"So, from what we've seen so far, what started the downward spiral of the team's teamwork?" Wally asked giving the team a expectant glare. Mason stepped forwards looking Wally right in the eyes, "It was when Robin decided to try and go against orders." He said as he saw Wally's features lighten. "Yes, Rob,-" " _Robin_ " Wally simply stared Damian down, " _Robin_ , When you're given orders you follow them, if Cissie-" " _Arrowette_ " Damian growled. "Okay, Robin, if you're going to interrupt me every time I say the secret identity of somebody, then you are just plain disrespectful, i've been in the hero business far longer than you have and you start forgetting that you're a person under the mask, you have feelings and feel pain, and it become more disrespectful when you refuse to acknowledge the person behind the mask... _Damian_."

Damian just stared in forwards in shock. _'How does he know my secret identity...unless'_ Damian pulled out his katana and rushed towards Wally, before he could tell what was going on Damian had him pinned to the ground. "Who are you really...!" He growled as he held his katana to Wally's neck. "None of the other heroes know my identity besides Nightwing, so who are you?!" Wally stared up at the eight year old pinning him to the ground. "I remember telling you that i'm best friends with him, you don't think he wouldn't trust me enough with your identity?" Wally asked the boy above him, anger with a hint of fear showing in his eyes, but Wally wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Suddenly before any of them knew it Mason was holding his hand out eyes closed, reciting an ancient Atlantian spell, causing a ball of water to form from thin air around Damian, forcing him off Wally. "Enough." He echoed his voice eerily calm yet threatening, as he opened his eyes to reveal them glowing a bright blue. "You think I'll just end up standing by when I see somebody who has done nothing wrong in danger?" His voice echoed once again as he forced Damian to the wall on the other side of the room, slowly walking towards him. Bart sped forward and grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Mas, don't lose control." He whispered as he began shaking his friend, slowly Mason's eyes began returning to their normal state. "B-Bart?" Mason asked as his eyes widened, sinking to his knee's he started mumbling random strings of words in atlantian. "I need to take him away from here." Bart said as he placed Mason's arm around his shoulder, and started walking towards the Zeta Tube.

 **Recognized:**

 **Impulse B-23**

 **Tempest B-33**

The team stared in awe at the sight that they just witnessed, Cissie the first breaking out of the trance. "Did any of you know he could do that?" She asked, a few seconds later witnessing the shaking heads of everybody in the room.

* * *

 **Location: Central City**

 **Time: 1800 CST**

 **Date: July 7, 2021**

* * *

"Mas, you okay?" Bart asked as he saw the tears streaming down his face, Mason simply looked up. "I don't belong there...I don't belong anywhere, I'm worthless, I should just die." He said as he looked back down at his lap. Bart glanced over as his eyes widened. "Don't talk like that Mas, you know it scares me when you do!" Bart screamed his eyes widening as he realized another thing. "Your not seriously thinking about quitting the hero business are you!?" He screamed out Mason's gaze never left the ground. "I have to, if I don't the next time I lose control I might end up killing one of you!" He screamed tears once again streaming freely down his face. "Just...Just promise me that you'll look after everybody for me." he asked as he finally looked up at Bart. "I...I don't want to leave, but I have to, I don't know how to control these abilities, this only started happening after I started training with Kaldur'ahm, When I first lost complete control it left him hospitalized for weeks, he has a scar running from his scalp to his chin because of me...and now, I might have just lost everybody's trust." he said as he stood up, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Mas, you should tell the rest of the team, they'll understand, we don't want you to leave... _I_ don't want you to leave." Bart pleaded as he grabbed Mason's sleeve. "I don't want to either, but I have to, you'll all only get hurt with me around...please, just let me go." Mason said as he leaned his head against Bart's shoulder.

They were like that for hours before they heard knocking. "Hey Bart...its me, I know Mason is in there, I want to make sure he's okay." Amanda's concerned voice was heard through the door. He stared at Mason waiting for permission for her to enter, when he nodded Bart walked to the door and opened it. "Come on in." Bart said as he gestured closing the door after she entered. Mason simply stared down at the floor once more "Mason, what's wrong?" She asked as she approached him, he simply scooted away until he was in a corner. "Stay away...I don't want to hurt you." He whispered sadly. Amanda just sat next to the bed. "Please, like I could be hurt anymore than I already have, why do you think I ran away from home, I found out that my adopted family never even bothered to let me know that my adopted brother was still alive, after all these years I thought he was dead, but no, he was really turned into a cyborg the whole time." She said as a tear began making its way down her cheek, she wiped it away and turned to Mason. "so, tell me how can anything possibly hurt me more than I've already been."

He simply kept staring at the ground. "I haven't told you everything about my powers..." Amanda looked over at Bart, who just gave a sympathetic glance at her before glancing back to Mason. "what do you mean, I don't know everything?" She asked as he stood up. He took a deep breath "I have a history I've never wanted to share with anybody, I only worked up the courage to tell Bart a few weeks ago..." he said once again clenching his fists into the sides of his shirt. He looked up with a saddened expression visible. "I don''t know how to control my powers one hundred percent, that water trick I did to cool down the cookie I ate the other day is about the only thing I can do with them...without losing control." Mason said as he held out his hand and created a small ball of water. "Why do you think I use Water bearers like my mentor?" He asked as he dissipated the orb.

"How do you think I started out when I first became Tigress, I started out with my goal simply being revenge against those who killed my birth family" Amanda said as she grabbed his wrist, subconsciously letting out a slight flinch at the residual pain. "I knew nothing about what I was doing, and now look at me but, there are still times where I get this urge to kill...to get revenge, simply for the enjoyment." She admitted as she leaned against him, Bart's mind racing with thoughts that can only be caused by the little green monster known as jealousy. "Hey Bart...something the matter?" Mason asked, Bart quickly turning away to hide the fact that he was blushing. "No...nothing's wrong, just...thinking." He said, when Damian came rushing through the door, not bothering to knock. "What in the he-" He was interrupted by Claire softly slapping him on the back of the head. "Language Damian!" She yelled as she threw a quick glance over to the two on the bed. "Why did you have to rush him out like that Bart?" Claire asked as she turned towards Bart. "I can't tell you, it's something Mason trusted me with...i'm sorry." He said as he turned away shyly.

Damian simply tutted and walked out of the room. "So much for being a team." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for Kara to hear, she came rushing upstairs and pinned him to the wall. "How do you have _any_ right to talk, until Wally revealed your identity all we knew about you was that you were related to Nightwing, Spoiler, Batgirl and, Batman!" She screamed at him. Damian had started smirking, beginning to pull out a piece of kryptonite until Amanda came rushing out of the room. "Enough! Do you two see what's happening...we're arguing, just like we did in training!" She yelled as she got between them. "We need to start getting along or else our original goal will end up being pointless!" She started screaming out again, sending the two on her sides a worried glance, as everybody else came running out of the room as well.

From inside the room Mason heard all the arguing. "It's my fault this is happening." He stated bluntly as he stood up and walked to the window, opening it up and jumping out of it without alerting the others of this feat. "I'll never bother any of you again." He whispered to himself sadly as he walked down the street, pulling his jacket on and pulling up the hood, pulling out his phone and began sending Bart a short message.

 _'_ None of you will have to worry about me again, goodbye. _'_ it read.

* * *

Bart quickly pulled out his phone when he heard the buzzing, eyes widening as he read the message that popped up, after he was done, he ran into his room, yes, _ran_ like a normal person. eyes falling on the open window on the other side of the room. _'No...he really left._ _'_ Bart thought as Amanda and Kara came running in after him to see why he had been in a rush, eyes widening as well when they saw the empty room. "He's really gone." Bart stated as he fell to his knees, a single lone tear falling to the floor, at this point he had tuned out everything from focus, just to stare at the open window, Tempest uniform and water bearers discarded onto the bed.

He had been unaware that the others had entered, all but Damian who knew he wasn't welcome. "We need to find him." He heard somebody say but didn't care who.

"What are we going to do?"

"We search, he couldn't have gone that far...unless he used a Zeta tube."

"I'll fly around the city and see if I can spot him."

"That won't work, créeme."

"We have to do something, look how distraught Bart is!"

He could feel the smirk on the face of the person who commented next.

"Heavy on the Dis'."

"I'll contact Wally and sis, see if they can help out in finding Mason."

* * *

Mason quickly looked around, searching for any indicators that he was near an abandoned phone booth, speeding up as he heard his name being called out, when he reached it he didn't bother inputting where he was going, he just wanted away. Mason pulled out his phone and frowned as he Zeta'd into what looked like the outskirts of Gotham, reading the messages he had received from his friends.

 _From: Beastie_

 _Received at: 6:00 P.M._

 _Where are you man?_

* * *

 _From: Power Bro_

 _Received at: 6:00 P.M._

 _Where are you, hombre, come back, I don't think Robin meant anything he said, él realmente no lo hizo. (Rough Translation: he really didn't.)_

* * *

 _From: His Bartness_

 _Received at: 6:00 P.M._

 _Please Mason, we're all worried, Bart is unresponsive to anything we're trying, right now, I think he needs you, he's curled up into a ball holding your hero gear...did you leave it on purpose?_

* * *

Mason kept his head directed at the phone, unaware of the figure flying above him, slowly lowering herself to his level.

"Mason, you want to talk about what's wrong" The figure asked as it was revealed to be M'gann.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking, and don't even try to read my mind." Mason warned, he then glanced back to see that the martian before him had disappeared, he sighed and looked forwards again, letting out a slight squeak when he saw her sitting beside him. "you know, Happy Harbor has a view like this." She said as she stared down at the city beneath them, letting out a content sigh. "You know, during the invasion, I would go up there and stare down at the city, it helped remind me of what I was fighting for, I sort of, lost that faith for a while when I destroyed Kals brain, I managed to fix the damage I did, but I never got over it, hopefully seeing the city like this reminds you why you're fighting too."She said as another sigh left her lips.

Mason slowly turned and looked at her, conflict clear on his features. "If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anybody else?" he asked, when he saw her nod he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "When I was younger my Mom beat me, still does, but, at first it was only her, after a few years my Dad started joining in too, every day, it got worse when I became Tempest they began taking and beating me against the table, stabbing me in the shoulder, I would have to lie to my friends and my teachers because there would be bruises all over me, this continued even after the recall team was formed, I don't know how, but Roy found out, at the time he was wearing the green cowl, but he walked in one day when they were in the process of beating me." He paused as he felt a few tears starting to fall, wiping them away he continued. "I'm glad he walked in though, if he didn't, I might've died, they starved me if I didn't get home in time for dinner, locked me in the basement when I dared to talk back to them, they even broke my left hand a few times, that was last year, still don't have my full range of motion back yet, Doctors say there's a 65% chance that I probably never will, for the longest time I wanted to die, just to get away from the pain and suffering, then I met Bart, and he brought a shimmer of light back into my life of darkness, lately that light is starting to fade, and I'm scared that all I'll have left again is darkness, and the want to die."

He finished as he let the tears fall, when he was done M'gann scooted over and gave him a hug, the rest of the night they both just sat there, Mason falling asleep on her shoulder when the sun started to rise.

She picks him up and carries him back to the Bio-ship, setting him down in a bed she had it make, before flying back to Happy Harbor, a sad expression gracing her features, _'He's had a rough life so far, I wouldn't blame him for struggling to keep his resolve, but if I were him, I would have given up and retired a long time ago, the fact that he's still going proves just how strong he is.'_ She thought as she set the ship in auto-pilot and sat down on the ground next to him, running her hand through his hair, the way a mother would her child, Mason curling into the touch of much needed love.

* * *

 **Location: Mount Justice**

 **Time: 1000 PST**

 **Date: July 8, 2021**

* * *

"Bart, he'll be back, don't worry." Amanda assured as she sat a hand on his shoulder. The two were sitting in the hangar waiting for the Bio-ship to return, when it did, the two instantly shot up in fear when they saw M'gann carrying Mason out. She simply waved them off with a third hand she had formed to grab the blanket from the corner of the room. "He's just sleeping, found him at a cliff above the outskirts of Gotham." She said as Barts face twisted once again into one of fear. "He tried to jump!" He screamed, M'gann shook her head in an instant. "No, if anything I think he was there for the view." She expressed as she looked down in sorrow. "I need to go talk to Wally, you two mind taking him to his room?" She asked, handing him over and walking away when she saw them nod their heads.

* * *

 ** _Remember the original Failsafe room, yeah, Wally and M'gann are in that room._**

* * *

"Why did you call me in here?" Wally asked as he started impatiently tapping his foot using his super speed. M'gann simply stared up, determination written on her features. "I think it's time we bring Kal back in." She stated in a serious tone. "I do too." Wally agreed as he walked towards her. "And I have the perfect plan." he stated as he pulled up the file. "I have to go, I have to check on Mason and see if he's up yet." She said as she flew out of the room, and flew for Mason's, and input a code.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this." She whispered as she placed a hand on his forehead, eyes starting to glow as she closed them, when she opened them she wasn't in the mountain anymore, she was outside a run down house, paint peeling, the fence rusted. _'This must be Mason's old house.'_ She thought as she placed her hand on the door handle and slowly opened it.

 _'Time to find out just how bad his life has been.'_

* * *

 **And there's the end of Chapter 3, now I wasn't originally going to do this it was originally supposed to end with them pulling up the file to plan their way to bring Aqualad bsck to the team, but a review brought something to my attention, and that was that I haven't flushed anything out for the OCs, so now, time for M'gann to dive into Mason's memories, but would you like this to be another chapter, or would you like it to be a companion story?**

* * *

 **By the time you read this, a poll will be up and whichever option gets more votes will be the one I go with, the poll will be on-going for a week, and if anybody wants to do a podfic (It's like a audio book) a** **nd upload it onto Wattpad or something, you can, just let me know and i'll put your profile name at the beginning of the first chapter.**


	4. The Plan Goes Wrong

**Chapter 4 is good to go! Hopefully the story starts to do as good as the first one, and there is a possible referenced future Bird/Nightflash and OC Tempulse (Or OC/Bart)**

 **And, I am currently in the early stages of planning a crossover story, i'm thinking either bones meets Young Justice or Yu-gi-oh! sort of-due-to-a-certain-lord-of-chaos-using-magic-to-turn-the-heroes-into-cards meets Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Location: Mount Justice**

 **Time: 1800 PST**

 **Date: July 10, 2021**

* * *

Mason awoke to a unnaturally warm sensation, he rolled over to see if it was just simply a pile of blankets, his eyes widened when he saw that it had in fact been both Amanda and Bart cuddled up next to him, the thought of Bart being this close sent heat straight up to Mason's cheeks. Amanda must have noticed him turn over, because she glanced up at him. "Hey Mas, good to see you're up." She said as she sent a quick glance at Bart who was now hiding -although it was more like pushing- his head into Mason's chest to find the comfort, this made her let out a slight chuckle "He's been here with you since M'gann brought you here." She said as she sent him a worried glance. "Why were you at the cliff above Gotham?" Mason quickly looked away and answered hesitantly. "I...I guess I needed some fresh air, and wanted to get below the radar so to speak." He finished and ran a hand through Bart's hair.

Amanda sent him a knowing smirk. "You like him don't you?" she whispered into his ear his cheeks once again getting rushed with heat, this caused her to let out a small chuckle. "Your cheeks are as red as Kid Flash's hair right now." He quickly shook the blush away and stared down at him. "Please don't tell him, I don't want to ruin our friendship." He said a hint of being on the edge of begging clear in his tone. "My lips are sealed, but judging from the way he reacted when you slipped away like that, he's into you too." She answered as she saw the doors open, revealing the face of a disappointed Artemis standing in the doorway. "You two had me worried sick, when you didn't come home for dinner I thought something happened, I sent a message to Wally and he told me to zeta to the Mountain's coordinates, I-" She paused her scolding when she noticed Mason staring at her. "Oh...Hi Mason, didn't realize you were here." She said with a confused expression on her face.

"How's Kal been by the way?" She asked as she walked forward and sat on the chair at the desk across from them. "He's good, apparently he had a brother that went with his father and now he's taken up the mantle or...suit you could say of Black Manta." Mason sighed as his face darted back down to Bart, Amanda noticed this and stood up. "He hasn't left your side since we brought you in here." She finished and left the room, most likely to get some food for Bart.

Artemis glanced over at the door to make sure that she was gone, before turning back to Mason's direction. "Mason, can I ask you something?" she asked as she stared at the ground. Mason nodded and stared at her with his head tilted slightly to the side. "I think Wally likes Dick, like more than a friend should" She says as she looks up at him, worry clear on her face. "I don't know what to do, I know I should be angry and jealous about it, but i'm not...it's like I _want_ to see them together." She asked with her voice on the verge of tears. Mason looked taken aback. "I don't know what to say, why not try talking about it with him?" He suggested and that caused Artemis' eyes to widen, not in fear but surprise. "Why didn't I think of that?!" She whisper-screamed into the air as she got up and ran out the door, most likely going to look for the speedster she loved.

When Amanda returned to the room, her eyes fell upon the sleeping forms of her two friends, Bart's arms keeping Mason close to him, holding him protectively. She let out a small squeal and sat the plates of food that she had balanced on her arms on the desk that Artemis had been sitting at. _'I'd better leave these two alone.'_ She thought as she snuck out of the room, unaware that Mason's eye was following her, a small smile on his face as he closed it and buried his head in Bart's hair.

* * *

"Wally?" Artemis asked as she entered his room, he was still cleaning off his souvenirs. He looked up and gave her a small smile. "Hey babe." He said as he sped over and gave her a small kiss. he sensed something was wrong when she didn't really kiss back. "What's wrong?" He asked while his mind raced with possible scenarios of whatever the problem had been, she noticed this and motioned that she just needed to talk. "I wanted to ask you something." She said as she sat down on the couch which was sat in the corner of the room. "About?" Wally asked as he took a seat next to her.

"About us." She stated bluntly this sent another wave of panic all over the speedsters body. "More importantly where you and Dick stand in your relationship." She once again stated bluntly this time causing him to start choking on air. "We're best friends babe, there's nothing going on between me and him...why does everybody think that?" He said whispering the last portion to himself. "Wally...hate to say it, but your in denial." She said as she got up and walked out of the room, leaving him to his own thoughts.

 _'I'm not in denial, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, it was BC who helped me realize that.'_ Was just one of the thoughts racing through his mind. _'But then again, it never feels as good cuddling her as it had been snuggling with D, the way it feels when I hold him, and the way his beautiful dark blue eyes cause a fluttering sensation in the depths of my heart, and the way that he just seems to fit just right with my body and oh my god I love him.'_ Wally's eyes widened at this realization.

* * *

"Where have you been Bolt!?" Damian yelled when he saw Mason walking out to the kitchen. "Sleeping, what am I not allowed to fall asleep and have to be carried to a bed, am I not allowed to sleep here anymore!?" Mason argued back as the tattoos on his arms and legs started to light up, when he noticed this he ran out of the room and into a small crevice that he found. "Don't lose control." He kept muttering to himself, unaware of the footsteps approaching him.

"Mas, you okay?" Bart asked as he bent down and stared in. "I'm fine..." Mason stated as he crawled out "Robin was just getting on my nerves." He said as he thought up a quick lie. Bart nodded at the realization of it. "Okay, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and play games, or watch a movie or something?" He asked as he looked away to hide the faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Sure." Mason said as he stood up. "What did you have in mind?" He asked as he stared in Bart's direction.

"We could watch the newest Transformers movie, or play the latest Justice League game!" He all but yelled in excitement, Mason nodded at the sight before him, letting out a small chuckle. "Alright, how about we do both, Watch the movie first then play the game." He said as Bart started nodding his head at super speed. Mason let out another small chuckle before grabbing his arm letting him know to slow down. "Sorry, I'm just excited." Bart said as he forced down an incoming blush.

Amanda came walking into the room and noticed the two. "Hey Bart, you ready to go home yet?" She asked, smiling when Bart told her Mason was going with them she offered her hand and helped them up. "Well, let's get going then, 'Mis made meatloaf for dinner and is only going to keep it warm for so long." She said and pulled them to the Zeta Tubes.

 **Recognized:**

 **Impulse B-23**

 **Ti** **gress B-32**

 **Tempest B-33**

* * *

 **Location: Central City**

 **Time: 1900 CST**

 **Date: July 10, 2021**

* * *

"Mason, if I knew you were going to be coming I would have made a third tray of meatloaf." Artemis joked when she saw the three walk into the door, Bart and Mason running towards her as she pulled out the second tray that she was making, y'know, speedsters metabolism and all. "You sure your not a speedster Mason?" She asked laughing at the sight before her. "I'm sure my powers only revolve around water Artemis." Mason answered, laughing at the situation as well, hiding the real reason why he eats the way he does, Bart the only one in the room, knowing the real reason why.

It was an hour before Wally managed to get all of his hero work done, and meet up with M'gann to go over their plans on getting Aqualad back onto the team. "So, Artemis, after dinner could I speak with you." He paused to look over at the three sitting next to each other, Mason and Bart stuffing their faces and Amanda laughing her head off at the fact that Mason manages to eat like a speedster. "In private?" He finished and turned back to see her nod her head.

After dinner was over everybody split up, Amanda heading to her room to text with a group of friends from her civilian identity, Wally and Artemis went to have their private chat, and Mason and Bart went to Bart's room and started their little movie and game night, prepared with popcorn courtesy of Artemis' cooking skills. "so, wanna go spy on the two of them?" Mason asked suddenly as Bart grew a mischievous grin. "Sure, I was wondering what they needed to talk about anyways." He said as he picked up Mason and sped out of the room. "This is their room." He stated as he sat Mason down.

"Wally, what did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked already knowing what it was about, Wally stopped his pacing and turned towards her, conflict clear on his features. "I need you to kiss me." He stated bluntly and stared at her face. "Why? If you don't mind me asking." She stated as she walked up to him. "I need to check something." He once again put it bluntly. "You figured out that you like D." She stated as she sat down seeing his eyes widen. "How did you know?" he asked. "You would have just kissed me by now, without asking." She stated with her i-know-you tone of voice.

Mason and Bart's eyes widened at the conversation that they listened in on. "Okay, let's leave them to talk about it, but, honestly I think him and 'Wing would look cute together." Bart said as he sped them back to his room to start the movie, by the time the movie was over, they had enough time to get through the first level of the game Bart had mentioned.

"Hey Mas, why don't you stay over for the night, i'll call Cissie and have her tell Roy that you fell asleep." Bart said, he knew Mason's parents wouldn't even care if he had been gone for the whole day, actually, they wouldn't even care if he went missing for a year, for the first few weeks of the recall team being formed Mason would always come in with bruises that had looked recent, after Mason had told Bart about his Mother abusing him, and his Father sometimes joining in, Bart told Roy about it and he took action, walking in one day to see the abuse in action, after that Roy had been looking after him ever since, but Mason would still visit his parents, and although it hadn't been as often, he would still come to the base sometimes with you guessed it, fresh bruises.

"Mas, did you happen to visit your parents any time this week?" Bart asked as he noticed the giant bruise on Mason's back as he was changing his shirt. Mason turned back, knowing that Bart had seen it. "Yeah but, I know they're getting better, my dad even tried to talk to me a few days ago, before the whole powers drama happened." He said as he sat down on the corner of Bart's bed.

"You know, he actually wants me to come home, he regret's what he did before I left the house with Roy." He told Bart as he rolled out a blanket to lay down on onto the floor. "You can sleep on my bed tonight, after everything that's happened I don't think the floor is the best spot for you." Bart quickly stated as he patted the spot next to him, Mason hesitantly nodded and moved up there, lying down and his cheeks becoming a light pink tint as Bart draped his arm around him, pulling him in, and refusing to let go, the next morning Artemis and Amanda walked in to see it, Artemis snapping a quick pic to use as blackmail to get out of cooking dinner for the rest of the week, and Amanda once again letting out a small squeal at the sight that she saw the night before.

* * *

Wally woke up from Artemis shaking him. "Arty, why are you up at...8:00!" Wally screamed at the end realizing what time it was, he nearly forgot he had to get to the mountain to put the plan into action. "I forgot, I had to do something real important, Arty, you mind if I borrow Amanda?" He asked and saw her nod, he quickly used his super speed to get into his costume. "Uh...Wally, why are you in your costume?" she asked, before she got an answer he sped away.

 **Recognized:**

 **Kid Flash B-03**

 **Impulse B-23**

 **Tigress B-32**

 **Tempest B-33**

The computer blared out in its monotone voice Damian frowning at the last name it called out, everybody else running over to meet them, Bobby was the first to speak. "Where were you hombre?" He asked, as he gently sat his hand on Mason's shoulder. Bart sped out of the room, coming back half a second later holding out Mason's uniform. "Thought you might need this." He said as he also held out the water bearers. "Thanks" Mason said then turned to Bobby. "And as for your question, I was being reminded what I was fighting as a hero for." He said sending M'gann a small smile, she returned it with a smile of her own, along with a nod.

"So, you know why your all here?" Wally asked as he saw all nine nod their heads. "We're here for a secret mission, but if _Bolt_ is going, i'm not." Damian growled and glared at Mason. "Little D, if you try that again, I might not be able to resist the urge to laugh next time." He said as Damian turned and pretended not to hear him. "Dami-" " _Robin!"_ Damian interrupted. "Damian, your seriously going to cause this argument again, you already forget what Mason did when he saw you about to kill me?" Wally asked as he turned to see Mason start staring at the floor. "Fine, Damian, you don't want to go with Mason, then you'll take the reins on informing the team on situations, I think Batman calls the person on duty...Oracle." Wally stated, Damian simply nodded, not caring, if he's lucky he could probably take from his assassin training and locate death traps and lead Mason to them.

"Robin, I know you're up to something, all you bats get this look when your planning something." Wally said noticing the mischievous yet sadistic grin forming on his features. "And I know you were trained by the Al-ghuls, so if you think about leading one of your teammates to their death, you're off the team." He stated and then saw Damian start pouting. "Alright, everybody going, head to the hangar." M'gann ordered as she began walking towards the Bio-ship.

* * *

 **Location: Pacific Ocean**

 **Time: 1100 PST**

 **Date: July 11, 2021**

* * *

 _"Approaching our destination now. Everybody linked up? God I missed saying...well, thinking that."_ Miss Martian thought as she saw Beast Boy and Impulse nod, looking at the confused faces of the rest of the team. "Oh, whenever we're on missions that i'm on, I link our minds so we don't have to speak out loud, thus removing the possibility of letting the enemy know about our location and next moves." She explained, Tempest had instantly understood and nodded his head. "Good, now our mission objective is to scout out the new Black Manta's army, so Tempest, since you control water, you can go first, search for the safest way down, the rest of us will wait here." Miss. Martian ordered, once she saw Tempest nod she opened up a hole in the floor. Tempest instantly jumping out.

Miss Martian created a private link between her and Kid Flash. _"Mason is going in, get ready to have to call Kal in."_ She thought as she put the bio-ship in camo mode. "Get ready to wait guys, we didn't get intel on how far down the base is, just it's location." She stated as she morphed the room into what looked like a kitchen and gaming room. "It's not much, but Impulse, if you get hungry." She paused pointing to the kitchen in the corner. "It restocks itself every time you close any cabinet or the fridge." She turned to the others and pointed to the T.V and game system in the middle of the room. "And this is for everybody to use, once again we don't know how long we'll be here." She said as she started to meditate, something she learned from Raven to help focus and amplify her powers so that she could stay in contact with Mason.

A few hours later they received a mental message from Tempest that the sides of the base were the safest to enter from, so they took his advice...only to get ambushed. Impulse looked confused. "I thought he said the sides were safe!" he screamed, a question sounding more like a statement. "He did...unless he betrayed us." Arrowette suggested, Tigress glared over at her. "He would never hurt his friends like this, especially Impulse!" She snapped back at Arrowette, just then Miss Martian sensed something wrong and turned on a mental projection of where Tempest was, it revealed him, chained up, bloodied and beaten. "Tempest!" Impulse screamed hands rushing in front of his mouth as he gasped staring at the mental monitor above them. "Miss Martian, we're going in, if possible contact Aqualad." Tigress screamed as she put a re-breather on Impulse and herself. "When you get in contact with him, contact us, if you can't then you'll know that something happened." Impulse said as he stuffed his cupboards full of food. "Let's get going T." He says jumping out, half a second later Tigress following, Supergirl following suit, she knew they were both going to need backup, and she would be it, because Tempest is her little brother, if anybody were to hurt him, they will feel the wrath of what three enraged heroes could do.

* * *

 **And there is the end of Chapter 4, hope it wasn't to confusing, but anyways, leave a review of what you thought about this chapter, and i'll catch you next week.**


	5. Recognized B02 Part 1

**Chapter 5 here we go, oh, and remember to review what you think of the chapter, and for those who are confused, let me review this is book two, the first one was called Young Justice: The Death of the Bird, before reading any further I recommend reading it to clear up your confusion, you may still be slightly confused, but not as much.**

* * *

 **Location: Atlantis**

 **Time: 1500 PST**

 **Date: July 11, 2021**

* * *

Kaldur was on his way to a meeting with Aquaman, he apparently had something to talk to him about, he was unfortunately distracted by the sudden emergency S.O.S that his Young Justice days com-link was firing out. Unable to ignore it any longer, he picked it up and pressed it to his ear.

" _Kal, before you ask why i'm sending you this, just know Young Justice has been reinstated, there are currently eleven members, Wally and I, along with our proteges, and the other founding members partners as well, we have just went out on our first mission, Tempest has been captured, and Impulse and Tigress have went in to attempt at a rescue, I don't see Supergirl anywhere in the ship, so I can only assume that she snuck out to go in with them with them, but now onto our mission objective, we came to scope out the new Black Manta's army, to see if he was an immediate threat or not, we wanted to make sure we don't have another REACH invasion situation on our hands, especially with how bad Dick had been when he lost Wally before we found a way to get him back, but since the three went in, we haven't heard from them, I'm going to go in after them to make sure they're okay, if possible I want you to come and help out. Please, this mission is failing._ "

And with that the communicator fell silent once more, Kaldur didn't realize when he started running to the armory, but before he knew it he was suited up in his Aqualad gear and swimming as fast as he could to the coordinates that M'gann had listed after cutting the line. But he didn't really care about that right now, all he cared about was if Mason was okay. He had been keeping in contact with everybody from the team, and a few months prior Roy had told Kaldur about Mason's abusive parents, and that day he had made a vow to protect him, no matter the cost.

 _'I'm on my way Mason, please be safe.'_ He thought as he raced against the clock.

* * *

 **Inside the Manta Base**

* * *

Impulse and Tigress were peeking around the corner of the hallway they were in, they realized Supergirl had followed them and asked her to stay behind and contact them when she found any signs of Tempest being alive. "All clear." Tigress stated and they took off running to the next corner. "You think he's even still alive?" Impulse asked, doubt clear on what features you could see. Tigress simply nodded, giving some semblance of reassurance. "Well then, let's get get-" Just then a dark yellow blur rushed past them. "Kid Flash?" Impulse asked once he recovered, staring up at the sight of Kid Quick. "Nope, I hope you don't mind if I take your heart as a souvenir right?" He asked as he lunged forwards, Impulse narrowly rolling out of the way. "Who are you?!" He screamed as Quick readied himself for another attack. "I'm Wally, or as my villain persona is known as, Kid Quick." He growled as he pulled down his mask, revealing the face of his cousin.

"Wally, how could you betray us?" He asked as his eyes widened. "What do you mean betrayed, I've only ever caused trouble in Central with Uncle Johnny." The Not-Wally said as he lunged forwards, Impulse being slightly quicker, managed to pin him to the ground and knock him out.

Tigress woke up half an hour later to see that Not-Wally was tied up, her eyes widened and she ran over, Impulse stopping her. "Don't, he may look like Kid Flash, but he's not, his name is Wally, so i'm assuming his full name is still Wallace." Impulse said as he pulled Tigress away. "How does he look so much like our Wally?" She asked looking back at him, Impulse had put an inhibitor collar on him, so now he was as helpless as a normal person who's been tied up. "I don't know, if I knew any better, i'd say evil clone, but then the mission I was on five years ago pops to mind." He says as he starts to reminisce that mission.

"He's from a different earth, and if what he said is anything to go by, then at least the Flash of that world is a villain, but that doesn't explain why he said Uncle Johnny and not Barry, so that eliminates half the choices for earths, and with my knowledge...and hours of research at the Watchtower, then that means that, there are only three earths that match what happened, Earth-3, Earth-7784 and, Earth-6795, and one of those earths doesn't have a kid flash counterpart, so that eliminates Earth-6795, and in Earth-7784 Johnny Quick is an anti-hero, doing bad things for good reasons, so, that only leaves Earth-3." Impulse muttered out, lost in his brain looking for an explanation.

* * *

Supergirl came hurling towards them, looking pretty beaten up, Tigress and Impulse glanced over in the direction that she was thrown from and saw Ultraboy, hovering over to them slowly, when he saw Kid Quick he flew over and tore the inhibitor collar off. "Zatara, they're all yours!" He yelled out to the ceiling above, suddenly it gave out, the three of them narrowly dodging out of the way. "Looks like I have some new playthings." Zatara stated in a sinister tone, her eyes slowly beginning to glow as she recited a spell. "Em fo tnorf ni eerht rof noitacinummoc fo smorf lla kaerb." Suddenly there was a burning sensation in their ears and they threw their com-links out, and they felt themselves being forced from the mind link, when that was done she floated up, nodding like she was hearing a conversation, and that's what was happening, when she floated back up, White Martian floated down and raised her hand out, Impulse knowing what was about to happen put up barriers to block out the mind blast she let out, Tigress knowing who she was meant to be the counterpart of, did the same. _"Now, let's see what memories I could use to make you say goodbye to your mind."_ Green Martian thought as she closed her eyes, opening them to revealing a glowing red, only to end up seeing her own eyes looking back with a green glow, as well as a green version of herself holding her hand out.

* * *

 **Inside Their Subconscious Minds**

* * *

"You three get out of here, i'll handle her." M'gann said via the subconscious link that she had formed. "We're not leaving you." Bart said as he took a step forward, leaning down getting ready to run, Amanda pulling out a sword and her crossbow aiming it at M'gaan. "I don't know who you are, but I"m gonna enjoy tearing your mind to pieces!" M'gaan screeched as she shifted her body to resemble that of a giant tiger, running towards them getting ready to pin and slash at them. "Like I haven't seen that before." M'gann said as she shifted her body to resemble a giant, and caught M'gaan by the mouth and threw her back, Amanda taking this chance began running at her, twirling her sword in her hand and held her crossbow out, taking a shot once she got close enough, and then getting up close and personal and slashed at M'gaan's leg, causing her to let out a pained screech as she slapped Amanda away, Bart speeding over to catch her, as he looked up he saw Kara flying above M'gaan hitting her with heat vision where Amanda hurt her, causing M'gaan to let out an agonizing screech, Bart sat Amanda down and sped over, picking up her sword and thrusting it into the wound causing M'gaan to stumble over and revert back to her original form.

"How are you all so strong?" M'gaan gasped out as she felt her leg starting to heal, it was causing a burning sensation, when she looked up she saw a bright light behind them, as _they_ stepped out, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, _all_ of them. "Because we have a reason to fight besides for tomorrow, we have our world and family to protect, and hopefully seeing this will make you rethink your decisions." M'gann said as she held her hand out, all the heroes and civilians rushing to M'gaan, being absorbed into her mental landscape, an unfamiliar warmth radiating from deep within her heart. "What are you doing to me!" She screamed as she grabbed her head in pain. "So many voices, so many positive emotions, so much... _love._ " She gasped out as the throbbing subsided. "I'm to far gone, there's no saving me." She stated as she sealed away all positivity that she was feeling within. "There's no stopping evil, it will only grow and consume all." She said as she forced the link to close, the green and red glowing eyes reverting back to their hazel states.

* * *

 **Back to the Manta Base**

* * *

M'gaan opened her eyes and quickly flew up to escape with the rest of her so called 'team', secretly wondering if everything she's done so far has been the right thing to do.

* * *

M'gann opened her eyes and glanced around the hallway to see that it was empty of all signs of life but Impulse, Supergirl, Tigress, and herself. "C'mon you three, get up, we're still here to look for Tempest." she said as she gently shook them awake. She stood up defensively when she heard the sound of somebody approaching them. "Stay away." She warned as she started floating up. "Calm down M'gann, it's just me." A voice said revealing himself to be Kaldur'ahm. "Kal!" M'gann shrieked as she flew over to him and pulled him into the hardest hug in his life. "M'gann, need to breath." He said as he began turning blue, when she let go, he gulped down a few deep breaths. "Now, where is Mason?" Kaldur asked as he looked around the room, eyes falling on the sorrow appearing on M'gann's face, she looked up and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, he immediately began to fear what the answer would be. "We still don't know, we were attacked." she said as she sat down. "What was that bus's number that hit me?" Amanda said as she sat up, holding her hand to her tan skin, removing her mask and pulling out a clip holding her platinum blonde hair letting it fall, opening her eyes to reveal a set of sky blue iris' that began to fade to hazel when nearing the pupil.

Bart was the next to wake up, he felt less pain then Amanda did due to his quickened healing. "Where are w-oh yeah." Bart said the last part trailing off into a whisper as he remembered where they were and why they were there. "Mason." Kara muttered as she rolled around in her sleep. "Not again." Amanda says as she approached Kara, sitting her arm on her chest as she whispered soothing words into her ear. "She has nightmares, mainly about when Krypton was destroyed, guess worrying about Mas' has her dreaming about stuff that might happen if we don't find him." Amanda admitted as she stood up. _'We need to find him soon, or else he might give up any hope of rescue and let himself die.'_ Bart thought as he stepped up to M'gann. "M'gann, I need you to create a private link between those of us in here, then take the others and hide in a closet or someplace, I just need to find Mas'." Bart said as he looked up at her. _'I love him, I won't let him die.'_ He thought before he felt a link go up.

 _"Okay, Bart the link is good to go, if you don't find him within the hour come back to us and we'll get out of here."_ M'gann thought into the link, when she received a nod she helped Amanda drape an arm over both of their shoulders, and dragged Supergirl away from their current location, her short blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. **(A/N: Think of her Injustice 2 look)** "Don't worry Bart'll save our little brother, don't worry." Amanda whispered into Kara's ear as she started throwing her head back and forth. "Mon-Van, awukwazi ukufa kithi, awukwazi ukusishiya yedwa...cha, cha, ungahlali uphapheme, uhlale nathi...Mon-Van!" Kara cried in kryptonian, Amanda had Kara teach her how to speak kryptonian, she wasn't to good at it, but there were some phrases that she heard that she understood, and those phrases were, Don't leave us, stay awake, and die. "Kara, what's going on in your head.?" Amanda asked to herself as she took Kara's hand, and leaned in close, and started humming a soothing tune.

* * *

Bart had been running through the halls of the ship, speeding in and out of rooms, looking for Mason. _'C'mon Mas, where are you, your worrying me.'_ Bart thought blocking the thought from the link, he doesn't need Kaldur knowing about his crush and potential lover, because he doesn't need the overprotective mentor talk just yet. "Mas?" Bart asked as he ran into an empty room, he ran into another one and called out again, when he got no answer he opened up his cupboards and refueled, he continued the search. "Ma-ohmygodmaswhathappenedyouregoingtobefinedontworry!" Bart yelled as he ran into the twentieth room he needed to check, when he opened it he found an even more bloodied and beaten Tempest he looks closer to death then ever before, he ran in and quickly removed the ropes, and lied him on the ground, and contacted the others. _"Guy's, I found Mas, but he's beat up pretty bad, looks like some old wounds have reopened as well."_ He thought as he pulled Mason into his arms, combing his hand through his beautiful sunset colored hair. no seriously, his hair is the colors of a sunset and, compared to Bart's his skin was as pale as Kara's hair, when he opened his eyes Bart for the first time, realized just how amazing and beautiful they were, they were two separate shades of blue. **(A/N: the two shades of blue his eyes are electric blue, and sky blue.)** they seemed to clash, but at the same time they complimented each other, and Bart realized that in all the pictures that the two were in together, the team kept on commenting how cute they looked together, he realized it was because they seem like they would clash and not get along, but they compliment each other, protecting and helping each other, they really have come far in the friendship.

"B-Bart?" Mason asked his voice hoarse from both torture and screams for help. "Hey Mas, you'll be okay." Bart said as he continued threading his hand through Mason's hair, and now looking into his eyes as well. "Bart, w-we both know I'm not gonna m-make i-it." Mason said as he winced and momentarily curled into one of his wounds. "Mas, don't talk like that, you'll be fine, you always are." Bart said as he closed his eyes and forced his incoming tears down. "I'm feeling tired Bart, I'm just gonna take a quick nap, okay?" Mason said as he let his eyelids droop shut. "Mas, no, no falling asleep, not until you're safe." Bart said as he gently slapped, although it was more of a pat, Mason's cheek until his eyes were open again, when he saw it, Bart let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "Mas, I'm going to try and move you, let me know if you start hurting okay?" He asked, when he saw Mason let out a pained nod he gently lifted him onto his back and sped out at the lowest speed he could go without jarring any of Mason's wounds to bad. _"Guys, I'm headed to your location, bring in the Bio-ship and we can get out of here."_ Bart thought into the link which had been scarily quiet, because they were all worried from the state of their little brother.

* * *

When Bart arrived Kaldur used his Water bearers as bandages and wrapped the water around some of the huge and all the small wounds, cleaning them and also keeping him from bleeding out more than he already has. "The Bio-ship should be here soon." M'gann stated as she carefully pressed her hands against the remaining uncovered wounds. "His pulse is getting weaker!" Amanda yelled pressing her hand into his neck's pulse point. "I know something that might work." M'gann hesitantly said as she formed another hand. "I can reduce the bleeding by lowering his brain activity, Bart are there any memories you two share that would do the trick?" She asked as she spared a glance to Bart, when he nodded she motioned him over. "I need you to place your hand on his forehead and I'll place mine on top of your hand." M'gann said, once they did that she closed her eyes and focused, opening them to see Bart passed out head on Mason's chest hand still on his head.

"His pulse is evening out." Amanda said with happiness laced in with her tone. "He has a chance now my friends." Kaldur said as he loosened his grip that he was unaware had tightened.

"The Bio-ship is here, everybody get on!" M'gann yelled as she pointed to the window that was located within the room, when the ones who needed rebreathers put them back on, they backed away from the wall, and prepared for it to blow. " _Everybody's ready, break away at the wall and we'll get going._ " M'gann said into her com-link, when the wall was broken away, they all jumped on and rushed back to the mountain.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **And there's the end of the first part,** **now the rest of the OCs back stories will be revealed in part 2, please review how you think the story is doing, and for those who would like to read the parts in one solo chapter, don't worry, after both the parts are out, I will upload a document that contains both parts within it, so be on the lookout for that.**


	6. Recognized B02 Part 2

**Welcome to part two of Recognized B02 please leave your arms and legs in the ride at all times, as to avoid injury of person.**

* * *

 **Location: Mount Justice Med-Bay**

 **Time: 1700 PST**

 **Date: August 11, 2021**

* * *

 **Mason's P.o.V (3rd person)**

* * *

 _Beep...Beep...Beep..._

 _'Where...where am I?'_ Mason thought as he struggled to open his eyes, every time he opened them they had drooped shut as fast as he opened them, after a few minutes he managed to get them to stay open, at that time he became aware of the pressure that was being pressed against his chest, when he saw the source of the pressure he instantly paled, and it seemed the person felt him moving around, because they glanced upwards, a small scowl on their face. "Ro-Robin?" He asked as he saw the usually sunglasses covered face of his hopefully still comrade, he noticed his scowl widen and suddenly a fist contact with his cheek. "Do you know how worried everybody's been Bolt?!"Damian yelled as he shot up. "Sorry, how long was I out for?" Mason asked as he held his hand up to his still stinging cheek, Damian took a deep breath before sitting back down. "You've been in a coma for a whole month." Damian said and gently placed his hand on Mason's shoulder when he saw his panicked face. "Don't worry, nothing's really changed, well, Raven and Starfire have joined our team, but other than that, Allen has been down the whole time you were out, so has Stone, and Zor-El." Damian then paused and grabbed Mason's wrist and pulled it up. "What I really want to know about is, what are these?" He asked as he unwrapped the bandages and revealed scars littering his arms. "And don't tell me these are wounds from battles, because these are to straight to be battle wounds."

Mason paled even more, they knew about his cuts, true he didn't do it anymore, but the scars would be always be there as a reminder of the darkest time in his life. "I don't do it anymore." He said as he looked down to the blanket covering his legs. "I did it because even if it was for a short time, I could get away from the pain, could feel numb." At this point Damian had stopped scowling, and he had a look of almost... _sympathy_ , to be honest, it was unnerving.

"Bolt, why did you need to get away from pain?" He asked and Mason was instantly back to looking back to the sheets of his bed. "I don't want t-" "Well, you're going to tell me anyway, if not I'll drag Allen in here and you'll have to tell him about _these_." Damian interrupted, Mason looked up shocked. "You can't tell him!" He pleaded, this caused Damian to smirk. "Tell me why and I won't." Damian said as he noticed the nervousness on Mason's face, so for the next hour he listened to Mason's explanation and once it ended he stormed out of the room, muttering to himself. _'Hopefully he doesn't tell Bart anything.'_ Mason thought as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

A few hours later he heard hesitant knocking on the door. "C'mon in." He said, the door opened to reveal the form of one of his closest, and possibly only friends. "Hey Mas." Bart said as he hesitantly walked into the room, he lowered himself onto the chair next to his bed and laid his arm across Mason's chest. "How've you been Bart?" Mason asked as he turned his head away from Bart, this unbeknownst to Mason had hurt Bart. "Not much, I was too worried about you to even think about doing anything." Bart let silent tears fall and he grabbed Mason's hand and remembered back to the first night, that night nobody got any sleep, they were all sitting in the living room praying, and afraid that he wouldn't make it.

* * *

 **One Month Ago...**

 **(3rd Person)**

 **Location: Mount Justice Med-Bay Entrance**

 **Time: 1500 PST**

 **Date: July 11, 2021**

* * *

"How is he?" Bart asked when he saw Red Tornado, M'gann and. Kaldur walk out of the Med-Bay, RT came up and placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "He is stabilized for now, but according to my readings, he has a less than a 10% chance of making it through the night, I recommend the best course of action would be for you all to start saying your goodbyes." At this point Bart was about to break down, after all, his hard work to be happy is now hanging by the thread known as fate. "I'll go in first." Bobby said as he stood up.

* * *

Hey amigo." Bobby said as he sat down, reaching out and taking Mason's hand. "If this is the last time I'll ever see you, might as well tell you my origin story." Bobby paused to look at the man in the bed before him, he looked as fragile as glass, with all the IV drips attached to him, and all the stitches hiding under bandages, respirator covering his entire mouth, "I'm a distant cousin to Jaime, I never met him until after he became BB, I was jealous at the fact that my cousin was a hero, so I spent day in and day out trying to replicate the suit he wore, at one point I even tried to steal the scarab, when I figured out trying to forcefully remove it was hurting him, I thought about my choices, I nearly died from guilt, for the next few months I spent every day building my gauntlet." Bobby paused to run his hand over his shaved head, his black eyes complimenting his dark skin. "Then I met Raquel, and I realized my gauntlet wasn't that much different from her belt, well, mine, harnesses and amplifies my physical strength, while her belt uses and harnesses kinetic energy, but you know the gist, I just wanted to say that...you need to make it through this, if you don't this place just won't feel like a second home anymore, but if you can't then...goodbye." With that said he left the room and motioned for Amanda to come in.

* * *

"Hey Mas, its me, Amanda, not sure if you can hear me, but I want you to know my origin story, the entire story." She paused as she closed her eyes and forced the tears threatening to run free back. "My family died nine years ago, I was only eight at the time, but I remember that night as clear as day, I wanted so bad to get revenge, to just go and hold the gun that he used to kill them, up to his head and pull the trigger, but my parents taught me better, so I just repressed the urge and went to a detention facility, my social worker turned out to be racist, I had spent the next three years in that horrible place, getting beaten up every day, then I got adopted by the Stones, and that was one of my happiest years, then Victor died, and my life became a mess." She paused and wiped a few running tears.

"I would barely eat, and when I did I would end up puking it back up, I didn't want to live anymore, I had lost all hope, then came the next year and I received a message from Victor, asking me to meet him in a place called Jump City, at first I was hesitant because I thought he was dead, I ended up going anyways, but i'm glad I did, because if not I wouldn't have been able to become Tigress." She paused once again, this time grabbing his hand. "I ran home the minute our talk was over and I confronted my adoptive parents, they told me that 'They couldn't lose their son.' that 'they needed him to be able to pay for all their expenses.' at that point I had enough, I ran out of the house and had Vic boom tube me far away from them, I ended up in Palo Alto, and that's when I met Artemis and Wally, they took me in, I found out that Artemis was a villains daughter, I asked her to train me...she agreed after a few attempts." She smiled at the fond memory.

"After a few training sessions she told me that she was the hero Artemis, and that she once held another mantle that she wanted to pass onto me, and from that moment forth, Tigress was born, I guess the memo I wanted you to get was that, no matter what your chances of surviving are, you can always bounce back, I've grown to love you like a little brother, if I lost you, then I have no doubt that that pit of depression I fell into once, I would fall into again, so please make it through this night for us, and all other nights until you're better, I hate the fact that I'm even remotely capable of having the thought of losing you, but if I do, then...goodbye." And with her conversation over she left the room, and motioned for Claire to move into the room and say what she needed to say.

* * *

"Mason, my origin story isn't really that exciting, but i'm going to tell it anyways, I was an ordinary schoolgirl, I was a member of the cheerleaders, one night at a game they decided to pull a 'funny' prank on me, we were cheering at a football game, and we were nearing the end of a cheer, little did I know, they had fast acting bleach hidden under the bleachers, they pulled it out and poured it over my head, and I got the nickname of 'Whiteboard', because my hair had been turned so white it looked like a fresh never used white board, I kept it white so that I kept in mind that I could never easily trust people, I ran away from home and ended up in shadowcrest, the ancient home of Zatanna's family, or at least thats what I think she considers them, she asked me what had happened and I told her all about it, she then asked why I was so pale, I answered that i've always been unnaturally pale, but the bleach made me paler than usual, she told me that I could stay as long as I needed, I found out about her practicing magic and I asked her to teach me, she agreed, and the rest is to boring to mention, pretty much just a bunch of learning magic happening, but I just wanted to let you know, you need to get better, if not for me, neht rof lla fo su, I really hope this doesn't have to be...eybdoog

When she was finished talking she left the room, letting her tears finally fall from seeing the broken state of her friend.

* * *

Cissie was next to enter. "I just have just thirteen words for you, get better and I will make you all the foods you ever wanted." with that said she left the room.

* * *

Kara entered the room next, she walked up and just grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers, silently praying to Rao to keep him safe and guide him back to them.

* * *

Damian entered the room and scowled. "Bolt, you better get better, or else there is a Lazarus pit waiting for you with your name on it." he said as he walked back to the door, pausing mid step when his eyes caught sight of a single lone scar peeking out from under the bandages on his wrists.

* * *

Garfield was the next to enter, turning into a cat and curling up into a ball next to him, he remained there, only moving to eat.

* * *

Bart entered the room and took a seat in the chair closest to the bed, he grabbed Mason's hand and let his tears fall, whispering a silent prayer and falling asleep leaning his head onto the bed, kissing Mason's forehead and whispering an "I love you."

* * *

Bart awoke to the sound of the heart monitor beginning to start flat lining "GUY'S!" Bart yelled out into the mountain as the tears he'd been holding in began falling, he backed into the corner of the room and falling down to his knees. Amanda and Kara were the first two to enter the room, eyes widening as their sight fell upon the motionless line that had been registering a pulse not even two hours before. "Kara, go get M'gann and RT...HURRY!" Amanda yelled, Kara didn't spend even a second to nod as she raced out of the room. "Bart, I need your help over here!" Bart was barely registering anything that Amanda was saying, his head was spinning out of control, he was now panicking, his head racing with thought. _'He can't die, he's come bouncing back from worse, right?'_ had just been one of those thoughts, he was brought back to reality by a slap on the back of his head "Ow!" He screamed, only to realize that it was his cousin.

"Bart, Amanda could really use our help right now!" Wally screamed as he pulled Bart towards Amanda "What you need A?" Wally asked, sitting Bart on the chair that is closest to the bed. "I need you to use your speed to act as a makeshift defibrillator, to jump start his heart." Amanda explained, pausing to turn to Bart. "This will only be needed long enough for M'gann and RT to show up Bart." "It's no good Amanda, he's freaking out, and who wouldn't be, this is his best friend we're trying to save." Wally said taking note at the fact that his cousin was now curled in on himself, holding desperately onto Mason's hand, like he was the only thing in -he world to him. "No." Amanda paused to look back up to Wally. "He's more than that to Bart, he' not just his friend, honestly, he's more, not sure on how much more, but he's more to him." Amanda finished and went back to helping buy the needed two more time.

"We're here, what's wrong gu-" M'gann paused and instantly flew over. "Ok-Okay, I need some space to work, everybody but Bart out!" She said as she shooed them away. "Bart, I need to connect your minds again, but this time you need to remain conscious, talk him into fighting for his life, if you managed to, I know for a fact that his survival rate will sky rocket." When Bart nodded M'gann linked them up again.

* * *

Everybody was sitting in the living room, it was had been a few hours since M'gann pulled Mason once again into surgery, and Bart had gone in with them, _everybody_ was sitting in the living room, Artemis, Conner, and Dick were there, after a few minutes M'gann called the other mentors in.

* * *

"Hey guys." She said as she looked down to the ground. "I have some good news, and bad news, which one you want first?" She asked, aiming this question mainly at Kaldur. "Good will do well for being first." He said as he saw her let out a hesitant nod. "I managed to stabilize him again, and due to Bart's help, his chance of survival went from less than ten, to a fifty percent chance, so now his life is being left to fate." She paused to take in a deep breath. "The bad news is, he's fallen into a coma, there's no telling when he'll wake up, if we're lucky then he'll wake up within the week, worst case-scenario he doesn't wake up at all." M'gann let her tears fall. "How long has it been since it's just been the six of us, not fighting, not arguing, just us... _afraid_?" M'gann asked as she looked around the room, they were all in their civvies. "I miss the good old days, when it was just the nine of us, going out on missions, hanging out, just having fun." Wally said as he stared Dick in the eyes.

"We grew up, but if you ask me, this is to much change." Conner said, breaking the staring contest, then proceeded to mutter under his breath. "You two are oblivious, just kiss already." he smirked when he saw M'gann and surprisingly Artemis nod. "So, anybody know if the other three will show up?" Dick asked, he let out a grunt when he saw everybody else shake their heads. "I'll be right back." He said as he left the room and went for the zeta tubes.

 **Recognized:**

 **Nightwing B-01**

"I know where he's going." Wally smirked, noticing everybody else started smirking as well. "He's heading to get everybody else." M'gann stated as she sat down, and took Conner's hand in hers. "So, any chance of us all being able to get back at least some semblance of the old days?" Wally asked, taking a look around at the hesitant heads in the room, Conner stared out a window, Kaldur looked to Artemis who was staring at the ground. "I'm not sure, we all grew apart after the Deathsafe simulation, I don't really think there's enough of our old selves to bring back out." She said as she looked up and stared into his eyes. "Well, i'm sure our old selves are still there, just buried deep within ourselves, we just need a reminder, and I believe that my partner almost dying was _my_ reminder." Kaldur said as he stood up. "I am returning to Young Justice." This statement was met with nods from both Wally and M'gann.

 **Recognized:**

 **Nightwing B-01**

 **Red Arrow B-06**

 **Zatanna B-08**

 **Rocket B-09**

"Roy, he's been staying with you, how could you not care about if he makes it or not!" They heard Dick screaming at Roy, when he walked into sight, Artemis pulled out her phone and took a picture of quality blackmail material, for the sight they saw was Dick, pulling the three by the ear like misbehaving children. "You need to send me a copy." Wally whispered into her ear, she smirked as he received the copy he asked for, they all started laughing when he sat the three down and explained. "There, now that you know everything, I hope you feel bad, he is in that room fighting for his life right now, and all you were doing was sitting at home, being obsessed with once again finding out where the real Roy was taken, do you know how much of a family you are to him?" Roy shook his head and this had further angered Dick. "Whenever he would visit Damian, all he would talk to me about was you, how amazing you were, how once he got to old to be Tempest he would base his new identity off of you, he admires you Roy, and you repay him by not even bothering to show up here, he nearly _permanently_ _flat lined_ Roy, he nearly died, and you were doing nothing!" He stopped his rant long enough to turn to Zatanna and Raquel. "You two are the ones I'm most disappointed in, your partners are sitting out there right now, praying to every known holy being to save him, and you don't even bother to show that you care by showing up!" This statement made the three of them look down to the floor in guilt, it was true, they didn't even bother to show that they cared.

M'gann looked back up hesitantly. "Guys, there's something else you should know." Everybody else in the room looked up at the martian who had another look of sorrow on her features. "During the surgery he flat lined twice, if Bart hadn't been there, I don't think he would even still be alive, I think he's in there fighting not for _himself_ , but for _Bart_." Dick, who was the worlds second best detective, simply smirked at this comment, as had Artemis, after that was said they all left the room.

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"After he scolded them, they came out and sat with us, all of them, they were scared with us, I really don't want to imagine what would have happened if you didn't make it, oh, and when you get released, I want you to meet me where we first met." This comment made Mason turn his head back to Bart. "What do you mean, why?" He asked, Bart simply shrugged and got up. "You'll have to show up to find out, anyways, I'll get M'gann in here to see if you're ready to be let out yet." He said as he walked out of the room, a few minutes later, M'gann came walking into the room. "Okay Mason, I'm going to check your mental landscape to see if you're ready to leave the room, is that okay with you?" she asked, when she saw him nodding, she calmed him down with her hand, while placing her other one on his forehead, closing her eyes, opening them a few minutes later. "Alright, you're good to go, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." M'gann said, in an instant he was on his way to Blüdhaven, changing into his civvies before entering the Zeta Tubes.

When he got to Bludhaven, he was unaware of the masked shadow watching him from the rooftops.

* * *

 **And there's the end of part 2, what do you think Bart wants him to meet him in Bludhaven for, who do you think the person watching him was, what were their intentions?**

 **Please review what you think it will be and who it was and why they were watching him, and what you thought of the chapter.**


	7. Feelings Revealed

**Here we go, and, this chapter will contain a song, so, hopefully, none of you mind, I was just trying to make this chapter as romantic as possible, and I know for sure that love songs are romantic to some people.**

* * *

 **The song is called Aftershock By Demi Lovato**

* * *

 **Location: Bludhaven Abandoned Warehouse Rooftop**

 **Time: 2100 EST**

 **Date: August 11, 2021**

* * *

Mason had rushed onto the desolate rooftop of the abandoned warehouse, they had first met when Nightwing had requested assistance, apparently the crooks he had been tracking had gotten their hands on tech from Apokolips, he had known he wouldn't be able to take them all on by himself, even he knew that would be suicide so, he made a call to everybody, only Bart and Kaldur had been able to respond, Kal said he couldn't make it so he sent Mason.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _The meeting place had been an abandoned warehouse, the warehouse number had been in Dock three Warehouse twenty-three. "Who are you?" Impulse asked as he rounded the corner of the rooftop, when he noticed Tempest standing there leaning against the wall, pushing off of it when he noticed Impulse round the corner. "I'm assuming you're the person who sent the request for backup?" Tempest questioned as he took a small step towards Impulse. "No, that would be me." Nightwing said seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "AAH" Mason screamed, jumping into the air as he turned around. "How-when-where did you come from!?" He yelled as he motioned into the thin air._

 _"It's part of Nightwing's charm to appear out of nowhere." Impulse said as he took a few steps forwards. "But, you didn't answer my question, who are you and why are you wearing the Tempest suit?" Impulse asked again, pointing a questioning finger at Tempest._

 _"Because, I am Tempest." Tempest smirked, he pulled his water bearers out, preparing them for the fight ahead. "Lets do this." He said as he turned towards the warehouse._

* * *

"Bart, you there?" Mason asked turning around the corner, eyes widening in surprise at the sight he saw before him, there, the exact spot they met, was occupied by lit candles, and a wide array of foods to choose from, and standing in the middle of all of it, was a blushing Bart Allen, looking away shyly. "Surprise." He said in a hesitant tone, he wasn't screaming it, yet he also wasn't bending it into a question.

"I've had this planned for a while, like, for the past few months, just never found the right time to ask you to meet me." Bart said, a bit more confidence clear in his tone. 'I hope you like it." He said as he reached out offering his hand, Mason, who was hiding his blush poorly, hesitantly took it. "So, I hope you like everything here, I made some of it myself." Bart said, pointing to the food directly behind him. "Everything else is by Amanda." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, Mason let out a small chuckle and curled into his chest. "I thought that, but its impressive that you managed to make Chicken Piccata." Mason said as he took a serving of the a fore mentioned food. "Thanks, I looked up various recipes, and I wrote all the steps down in case my memory warps the already existing steps with ones from my time." Bart said as he took a few high protein cookies. "But, I called you here for a reason." He said as he pulled out his phone and got it ready. "I wanted to do this for you for a while." He said as he stood up, taking Mason's hand in his. "I want you to know, that I...I like you, more than a best friend should." He said as the grip he had in Mason's hand tightened. "And I wanted you to know that, I wanted to tell you for so long, and the night you nearly died, it scared me to death, I didn't know what to do, after you survived I had been sitting by your side every night, begging you to wake up, to be able to finally tell you how much you mean to me." Bart paused to look Mason in his eyes. "I-I love you Mason." He said.

Mason stared deeply into Bart's eyes, and realized that this wasn't a dream, it was really happening. "I love you too, Bart." He finally answered.

It was half an hour later before either of them spoke another word, that entire time, they had been eating and staring into each other's eyes. "I um, I have something else I wanted to do for you." Bart stated suddenly, this caused Mason to cock his head slightly to the side, curiosity taking over. "What do you mean?" He asked as he saw Bart turn on the music in his phone, pulling Mason over and sitting him on a chair he had set up.

" _Beats so heavy make my head get hazy, big boots make the ground shake crazy_

 _body so hot feel like they taze me, kill the lights watch the crowd get shady_

 _girls getting tricky move round like elastic, boys turned on you can see all the static_

 _charge it up make it automatic, stop the press hear the kick go manic_ " Mason watches in awe as Bart preforms the twist and turns that he has no doubt he had to practice hundreds of times just to be able to get perfect, then Bart suddenly points towards Mason.

" _I feel you move closer to me, all the signals peaking_ " He sings as he slowly and seductively walks closer to Mason, causing a small blush to rush to his cheeks.

" _Crank up my electricity, till I overload!_ " Bart sings and uses his superspeed to represent the cranking, causing electricity to run up the length of his arm.

" _Love struck! My heart is overheating and it won't stop! I try to slow the beating but you're so hot!_ " This verse causes Mason's face to go as red as the base of his hair.

" _The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing but I'm caught in your aftershock_

 _Hit me like an earthquake, feel my heaven and earth shake, love struck!_

 _The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing but I'm caught in your aftershock._ " Mason tries to slow his heart rate as Bart pulls him up and starts walking slowly around him, trailing his finger along Mason's chest and back.

" _Bass so thick you can see the sound wave, bubbly spillin like its your birthday_

 _anthems blasting out make the ground away put your hands up and shout 'pon de replay'_

 _I feel you move closer to me, all the signals peaking_ " At this point Bart had walked a few steps back, and started slowly walking forwards again.

" _Crank up my electricity, till I overload!_ " Mason grabbed his hand and spun him around while Bart used his speed to cause electricity to flow between them, Mason now joined in on the singing as he danced around the rooftop with him.

" _Love struck! My heart is overheating, and it won't stop! I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot!_

 _The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing but I'm caught in your aftershock_

 _hit me like an earthquake, feel my heaven and earth shake. Love struck!_

 _The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing but I'm caught in your aftershock_

 _Hey-ay-ay-e-yae, in your aftershock (in the aftershock), hey-ay-ay-ay-e-yae_

 _your lips conduct electric flow, your kiss vibrates me head to toe._ " Bart stops singing to plant a small kiss on Mason's lips, the feeling of an electric current surging between them.

" _Your touch is glowing in the dark, those neon eyes send me ablaze. ooh-ooh-ooh-woah-woah!_ " Mason sang as he stared deeply into Barts eyes, feeling all the doubts in the world fade away, feeling the small light within finally getting the boost it needs to keep shining through the darkness.

 _"Love_ _struck! My heart is overheating, and it won't stop! I try to slow the beating but you're so hot!_

 _The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing but I'm caught in your aftershock._

 _Hit me like an earthquake, feel my heaven and earth shake. Lovestruck!_

 _The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing but I'm caught in your aftershock_

 _Yeah, Woah ooh Woah_

 _In the aftershock."_

When the song ended, they both pressed their foreheads together and stared into each others eyes. "Promise me you'll never let anything like what happened last month happen again." Bart said in a serious tone, Mason, who was slightly taller than Bart, had a sympathetic glint appear in his eyes. "I can't promise that, from here on out our missions will only get more dangerous, I'll try my best to avoid situations like that, but I can't promise I always will." He said, burying his head in Bart's hair, and Bart burying his in Mason's neck.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, a romantic dinner." A mysterious voice rang out from the the shadowed portion of the rooftop, Bart and Mason paused and turned to look for the source of the voice. "Who are you?" Mason yelled out, the person decided to step out of the darkness, a small smirk on his lips. "I see you know Bart, well, sorry, but Brainiac sent me to bring him back." The masked man said as he raised his metallic arm, turning it into a gun and pointing it towards them. "Arsenal?!" Bart screamed as his eyes widened, Mason looked over at Bart in shock, now that he got a clear look at the face. "I thought you were a hero!" Mason yelled as he protectively stood in front of Bart. "I was, that was until Brainiac showed me the power serving him can bring." Arsenal said as he readied his gun to fire. "Now, get out of my way or I'll pop a bullet into you." He growled as he aimed the gun right at Mason's head, at this point Bart was clenching his fist so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"You won't hurt him." Mason stated as he raised his hand up, his tattoos starting to glow. "Bart, get out of here, go get everybody else, I can hold him off...plus I don't want to get you hurt." He said as his eyes began to start glowing as well. Bart nodded, knowing what Mason was about to do. "Be safe." He ordered before he ran off for a Zeta Tube.

* * *

"Looks like it's just us two now." Mason said as he turned back, his hair now raising upwards. "Creu swigen mawr o ddwr i gynnwys Arsenal." He chanted, as a large bubble started to form around Roy, he simply jumped out and took a shot, Mason saw this and raised his other hand towards the speeding bullet. "Diogelu fi o'r bwled hwnnw." He quickly chanted as a extremely thick wall of water formed in front of him, faintly sensing the second person running up behind him. "Stopiwch yr ail ymosodwr rhag cyrraedd." He said as he lowered the wall and aimed at the second target, eyes widening when he came upon the futuristic looking Robin suit.

He had been completely unaware of the third attacker on the rooftop across from them. "mae fflam hynafol yn gorgyffwrdd a'u hamser ac yn eu hanafaelu" She chanted before jumping across, hitting him across the jaw with her flame ignited hands, Mason went flying across the rooftop hitting the concrete corner that he had entered not even an hour ago. "Now Brainiac will have another person to add to his army." Tula stated as she pulled down her hood, Tim doing the same.

 _"Mason, how are you doing, we're almost there, ETA 15 minutes!"_ M'gann screamed into the link. _"I can get there in 5!"_ Kara screamed as she broke the sound barrier.

"We have to hurry and move him, his friends are on their w-" Tim said getting interrupted from a punch to the lower jaw. "Whoever you are, this is my city and I will protect this civilian." Nightwing said as he pulled back his fist. _'That voice...'_ Tim thought as his eyes widened, the white dots slowly starting to fade. _"You will obey me, I am your master and overlord!"_ Brainiac screamed and the white dots reappeared as quick as they faded. "Brainiac will have his way, and Earth will fall." Tim said as he looked up after pulling his hood up. "There is a mole within your precious old team, I won't say who, but I will say this, they have been taken by Brainiac, he just hasn't activated control yet." Tim said as he, Roy and, Tula ran from the rooftop, and back into the cloaked ship above them.

Mason looked up eyes widened, Brainiac had kidnapped him during their first mission, for all he knew he could be the mole. "Nightwing, mind helping me up?" He asked as he held out his hand, Dick took it after he shook himself out of thought. "I need you to do something for me, I need you to gather everybody up and meet me at the mountain." He said as he jumped off the building.

"Mas, you okay?" Bart asked as he approached them, Mason nodded, hiding the fact that he was deep in thought. "My friend, I thought you were a goner, and I noticed that you had used the full extent of your powers." Kaldur pointed out as he looked around the roof. "We need to gather everybody and meet at the mountain." Mason said as he activated the emergency signal telling everybody to meet at the mountain.

* * *

 **Recognized:**

 **Aqualad B-02**

 **Kid Flash B-03**

 **Miss Martian B-05**

 **Artemis B-07**

 **Beast Boy B-19**

 **Impulse B-23**

 **Robin B-27**

 **Supergirl B-28**

 **Arrowette B-29**

 **Powerfist B-30**

 **Traci-13 B-31**

 **Tigress B-32**

 **Tempest B-33**

 **Raven B-34**

 **Starfire B-35**

"Thanks for coming everybody, I know this is a last minute meeting, but I need you all here, until further notice The Cave is on lockdown, nobody allowed in or out...I recently came into information that there is a mole in the team, and the mole is under the control of Brainiac, they just don't know it, so until we figure out who it is and deal with them this place is on lockdown." Dick said as he input the lockdown codes.

"How did you come into this information Nightwing?" Damian asked, he was there without his sunglasses, because what was the point his secret identity was already revealed.

"I got it from Tim, or more like a mind controlled Tim, and you can guess who the one controlling him is." Dick said as he pulled up the Brainiac file he had been putting together. "This is everything I know, the main defining factor of somebody under his control is that they all have a white dot in both of their pupils." He said as he turned back to the team. "I will check you all in thirty minutes, whoever has a white dot will be locked up until M'gann can un-link their mind from Brainiacs." He said dismissing them, Mason and Bart heading to Bart's room.

"H-Hey Bart, I need you to promise me something." Mason said, Bart turned around suddenly, a slight look of fear on his features. "W-What?" He asked hesitantly, Mason looked up and stared into his eyes. "If I turn out to be the mole, I want you to kill me." He said, Bart's look of fear only worsened. "W-What, I can't!" He screamed and took a hold of Mason's hand. "Bart, ever since our mission I haven't felt right, I've been feeling like there's somebody else in my mind, I'm scared that I might end up being the mole, but if I do end up being it, I want you to vibrate your hand right though my heart." At this point Bart had begun to break down into tears. "I promise." He said as Mason pulled him into what could be their last hug.

* * *

"Friend Nightwing, why do you even think there is a the mole in this team?" Starfire asked as she floated along the hallway with her three friends. "Because Star, even if it may not be Tim in control, I could tell he was fighting him, if Brainiac had been controlling him at that time, then why would he tell me about it, as much as I want it to be Brainiac who told me that, I can't, not when there's even the slightest chance that he's in there fighting to regain control." Dick explained to Starfire, turning to Raven when she began speaking. "Maybe to distract you while he starts the next step of his plan." Raven pointed out. "Dude, maybe Rae is right, maybe there isn't really a mole, maybe Brainiac was in control and it _was_ just to throw you off his trail." Beast Boy said as he came to a stop.

"Wait, you hear that?" He asked as he pressed his ear to the door in front of them. _"_ -the mole-" BB's eyes widened as he pulled away from the door. "What is it friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as he turned towards them. "Mason's the mole." He stated hesitantly as he pressed his ear back to the door. _"_ -right through my heart." BB once again pulled away from the door. "Somebody is going to kill him by sticking something right through his heart, somebody on the team has found out and is going to try to kill him." He said as he turned into a cheetah and ran away.

* * *

"Arty, you don't really think there's another mole do you?" Wally asked, he brought Artemis along because he knew that there was a chance that she might have been needed. "I don't know Wally...I just don't know." She said as she stared down at the floor.

* * *

"M'gann, do you think somebody could be a mole and not know it?" Cissie asked as she passed M'gann the flour, they both tended to bake when they were nervous or stressed. "It happened before with Red Arrow, he was a clone that was programmed to infiltrate the Justice League and attach chips that would allow them to be controlled by Klarion and Vandal Savage,, we managed to erase the phrase that activated his programming, but he knew, and until he found Arsenal he didn't stop looking, so it's possible." M'gann said as she placed the cookie tray into the oven.

* * *

"Everybody...Its meeting time." Dick said through the intercoms of the cave. "Anybody who doesn't show up will instantly become the prime suspect." he finished as everybody entered the room.

"Let's get started." He said as he walked towards Damian.

* * *

After finishing the check-up, Dick had found no sign that any of them were under Brainiac's control, he lifted the lockdown unaware of the shadowed figure standing there in the darkness.

* * *

 **I u** **sed** **Welsh for Atlantean**

 **Atlantean spells:**

 **Creu swigen mawr o ddwr i gynnwys Arsenal-Create a large bubble of water to contain Arsenal**

 **Diogelu fi o'r bwled hwnnw-Protect me from that bullet**

 **Stopiwch yr ail ymosodwr rhag cyrraedd-stop the second attacker from reaching me**

 **Mae fflam hynafol yn gorgyffwrdd a'u hamser ac yn eu hanafaelu-Ancient flame overpower their spells and ensnare them**

* * *

 **And there's the end of the chapter, and I will put up a poll, so after you're done reading this, if you could be so kind as to go to my profile and vote on it, and the reason the song was so upbeat was because Bart was using music based off of what Mason likes, which is upbeat.**

 **A/N: I won't be able to update to often for the next month, sorry for the inconvenience, but I will be able to use my spare time in that month to update at least one story, I haven't chosen which one yet, that's where I'm gonna need your help.**


	8. Titan's Go

**Sorry this one took so long, I was gonna bring this out sooner, but then I had a family matter to attend to, not to mention I went on a short adventure of my own.**

* * *

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked, slowing her flying to a float. "What is it Starfire?" Raven asked, slightly turning around to show her features lacking interest.

"Doesn't it seem a little the odd that friend Nightwing also had scanned us?" Starfire asked, Raven, (although she didn't want to admit it) was also curious, he's known them for nearly as long as he's known The Team, but he still checked them, sure, he wouldn't have been able to trust anybody, but he should know that Raven would have been safe due to how strong her powers were, yet he checked her anyways.

"I don't know Star, I don't know." She said, as they heard a scream ring out. "That was friend Nightwing!" Starfire stated, alarm clear in her tone.

* * *

"FRIEND NIGHTWING!" Starfire screams as she, Raven, and Beast Boy enter the main room of Mount Justice, a familiar orange and black clad suit hunched over Dick's unconscious form, Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, as he shifted into the form of a Rhino, Raven preparing her magic, Star's eyes beginning to glow green.

"Slade." BB growled, running a foot across the ground preparing to charge at the intruder, Slade simply turned around, and unsheathed his blade, readying it for the attacks,

Starfire was the first to attack, lobbing starbolts at him, Slade simply used his blade to deflect them back at her, Starfire screamed as they made contact with her body, throwing her against a wall, unconscious without a doubt, Raven uses her magic to sneakily place herself behind Slade, raising her right hand her eyes begin to glow white, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She screams, tearing the floor from the ground and throwing it at Slade, he ducks out of the way and throws shuriken at her, Raven summons a raven to stop them from hitting her, dodging out of the way when she sees Slade's blade coming down to contact with her, "Why are you here?!" She asked, once again dodging another incoming strike from the man.

"I want my apprentice back." He stated bluntly, kicking Raven back before lodging a set of daggers in her cloak, turning to face Beast Boy, who was now furious, "You won't win." He growled, shifting into a T-Rex, charging at Slade, Slade simply jumped atop him, surprised when Beast Boy threw his back against the wall. "You've gotten smarter." Slade stated, wiping blood from a cut he had received from his now partially broken mask, "But not smart enough." He said as he pulls out a detonator and pushes the button, an explosion ringing out from BB's back, as he fell to the floor.

"This is Deathstroke, I've got the target, bring me back." Slade pressed a finger to his ear enabling the communicator.

 _"_ Alright, preparing teleport back now. _"_ a voice stated, Slade and Dick disappearing moments before the whole team arrived, "Raven!" M'gann called out, rushing to the pale girl's side, pulling out the daggers holding her to the wall, Raven's eyes fluttered open before becoming alert and flying up to look around. "Where is he?" She asked, looking around the room frantically, M'gann wore a face of confusion as she stared after her teammate, "Where is who, Raven?" M'gann asked, Raven sending her a mental image, as her eyes began to widen.

"Who is it?" Mason asked, M'gann turned around slowly, eyes widened and fear present, at this point Garfield and Koriand'r were back up, leaning on Bobby was Kori, and leaning on Amanda was Garfield, the two of them slowly nodded at M'gann, letting her know that it was okay to tell them.

"It was Deathstroke, but us former Teen Titan's know him as Slade." M'gann said, eyes darting between Roy, Wally, Garfield, Koriand'r, Conner, and Rachel.

"Who is that?" Claire asked, hands balling into fists at her side.

"He's our nemesis." Was all Raven said before heading for the Zeta Tubes, the others followed her, not wanting to interrupt whatever she was doing.

When she reached them, she turned around to face everybody. "Starfire, Beast Boy, Kid flash, Miss. Martian, Red Arrow, and Superboy, let's go, we need an old friend." Raven said, opening up the Zeta Tube, the seven of them walking through.

 **Recognized:**

 **Raven B-34**

 **Starfire B-35**

 **Beast Boy B-19**

 **Kid Flash B-03**

 **Superboy B-04**

 **Miss Martian B-05**

 **Red Arrow B-06**

* * *

 **Location: Justice League Watchtower**

 **Time: 1900 AST**

 **Date: August 12, 2021**

* * *

"Where is he?" M'gann muttered to herself as she flew throughout the Watchtower, searching for a certain mechanical man, Raven had taken Starfire and Beast Boy, while M'gann had taken Conner, Wally, and Roy, they agreed to meet in the control room if they couldn't find him.

 _"Guys, we're having troubles finding Cyborg, I could have sworn he was here."_

M'gann thought into the link she set up before they split up.

 _"We found him, we're bringing him back to the mountain right now, you're gonna wanna regroup with us, or else we'll leave you to the mercy of explaining to the League."_ Raven replied, at that statement, M'gann, Conner, and Roy, grabbed onto Wally and booked it to the Zeta Tube.

 **Recognized:**

 **Miss Martian B-05**

 **Superboy B-04**

 **Kid Flash B-03**

 **Red Arrow B-06**

 **Raven B-34**

 **Starfire B-35**

 **Beast Boy B-19**

 **Cyborg 27**

"VICTOR!" Amanda screamed, running up to give her adoptive brother a hug, Cyborg laughed fondly and returned it, ruffling her hair when he let go of her.

"Stop, I'm not a kid anymore!" she whined as she playfully shoved his hand away, gasping in surprise as Cyborg lifted her onto his shoulders, "Yeah, but you'll always be a kid in my book!" Victor said as he leaned back, allowing her to fall upside down, he then stood up to look behind him at Beast Boy, a huge grin appearing, "And what have you been up to?" He asks, Garfield grins, the two of them just staring at each other, like they're having a mental conversation, suddenly the two burst out laughing, this fact surprises everybody in the room, but the former Titans.

After the two of them calm down, Victor turns to Raven and takes on a serious expression, "What is this about, you don't come to me unless there's something urgent is going down." He says, his gaze shifting between the people in front of him, M'gann takes a step forwards, her gaze serious and expression angered. "Slade is back, and he has Nightwing."

At this Victor's one normal eye widened, he looked over at Raven to confirm, when she nodded her head his posture shifted from relaxed to concerned. "When?" He asks, turning back to M'gann, who simply showed him the mental image Raven had showed her.

"This is bad..."Cyborg murmured to himself as he turned and brought up the holo-computer. "Victor Slade, also known as Slade or Deathstroke, has been an enemy of the Teen Titans, has been since the very beginning,. he also had at one point a spy within our team who went by the name of Terra, we eventually figured this out and had a showdown, Terra in the end became good and sacrificed herself, turning to stone. that was the last we had seen of Slade for a long time, until he summoned Trigon," At this point Raven shivered, "Trigon managed to drain Raven of her powers, but she managed to get them back and take him down." Cyborg concluded.

Mason turned to look to Bart who wore a confused expression. "Wait- none of this happened in my timeline..." he said. Cyborg turned to him. "That is probably because this is a different timeline than the one you're from, one where the Reach didn't take over." Cyborg said, statement sounding more like a question.

Mason simply wrapped his arms around Bart and gently squeezed. "We'll find him B, don't worry." he said, gently kissing Bart's temple and rubbing the entirety of his arm. Bart simply nodded as he found the floor quite interesting. "What does this mean for Nightwing?" Amanda asked, uncertainty laced within her tone. Victor stared at the ground, as did the other three former core Teen Titans. "I don't know; he's only done this once before but that time he used us to make Nightwing, who was Robin at the time, do what he wanted... it's possible he's gonna has Psimon use mind control, nut he hasn't been seen since your team's mission to Qurac in the team's first year." Victor pulled up archived footage of the mission, M'gann winced as she saw herself comatose Psimon. "As you can see, this footage showed him getting mind blasted by M'gann, and we all know how bad those can get, and it seems that here she was going all out." M'gann suddenly looked extremely guilty.

Raven stepped forward, as did Koriand'r and Gar. "We'll get him back, just leave it to us." Raven said, turning and nodding to Cyborg. "let's go." She said, face looking stern and serious.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, I um... have been having a writers block, so that's why the chapter is shorter, and why the ending might seem rushed.**

 **I hope to see you next time, and I'll try to get back onto my weekly schedule - PowerFan132**


End file.
